


Fifteen and Pregnant

by StorytellerWitch



Series: My Brother, My Lover [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Murder, Bets & Wagers, Birthing scar, C-section (child birth), Character Death, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Demons, F/M, Family Drama, Fire, Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kittens, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Plans For The Future, Praying to Castiel (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dad finds out, past and present pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerWitch/pseuds/StorytellerWitch
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are forced to live a sheltered life due to their father pulling the boys out of school and skipping one motel room after another. When Sam reaches puberty, Dean's interest perks at his little brother. The two begin a sexual relationship when one of the boys finds out he is pregnant with his brother's child. Left alone, can the boys figure life out or will John Winchester find out.This story does contain m/m sexual relations between brothers, teen pregnancy and possibly loss (warning). This story is currently being written and will update on Sunday and Thursday.COMPLETE
Relationships: Castiel & Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: My Brother, My Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713271
Comments: 59
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
NOW  
Sam Winchester stood nervously in some cheap motel bathroom sweat dripping down his body. He was nervous in the cool winter air that was February. Ironic, he though, February, the month of love. Ha! Another wave of nausea washed over him, and he tipped his head down, his chin falling to his bare chest as he anxiously awaited the ten-minute test to be done. 

Life was a lot of things for Sam. He was currently fifteen years old and had no idea what he really wanted in life. He knew he was too young to make decisions for himself, and he was happy to follow his older brother around like a puppy. Dean had always been good to him he was everything he wasn’t. Dean being the only adult staple in his life, he knew he had to do whatever was possible to cling to him. Though, he didn’t have to try hard because Dean was more than willing to be clung to by his little brother. 

THEN  
Dean being four years older, wiser, and stronger had taken on a fatherly role of sorts at the age of four, when their mother tragically died in a house fire caused by a demon. At least, that was the story their father fed them. Sam was six months old when it happened, and Dean was four. Dean could recall the fire, the heat, and carrying his baby brother out of the house and holding him tight to his little body. The rest of it was a blur for Dean, and he never tried to sort those thoughts out, he knew he had saved his brother, and for that, the brothers were both thankful. 

As the boys aged, their father, John Winchester mentally derailed. Sam was six and Dean was nine when they were both pulled out of public school, and kept inside side their house, curtains drawn, salt covering every crevice to “keep the demons away” John would say. The boys would sit together, reading books, and quietly talking, but never really doing anything school related. Then, about a year later, John had clapped his hands together, and laughed, “alright boys, pack your stuff. Were taking a little trip.” 

The boys were happy to pack what little they had and happy to finally get out of the stuffy old house in order and feel the sun on their pale pasty skin. They never questioned were they were going or how long they would be there because they simply didn’t care. This was their life, and they learned to live with it.

John pulled up in the front dusty yard of his old friend Bobby Singer who had agreed to watch the boys for John so he could finish some business up. Bobby who had lost his wife and had loved kids but never had the opportunity to have any of his own had jumped at the chance to watch the Winchester boys. He had been their god father since birth and grew fond of the boys over time. However, the time that John had taken the boys out of school and kept them sheltered in their small old house, Bobby had little to no contact with any of the Winchesters. 

“Hey boys. You kiddo’s…” Bobby started but was cut off by the look of two pale skinny boys and a sleep deprived, almost insane looking John Winchester. “Jesus Christ!” Bobby said, eyes wide, “John, what the hell is going on? You look like shit, and your boys don’t look so hot either.” 

“Look Bobby. I got a lead on the demon that killed Mary.” Bobby sighed, cursing under his breath, and turned to the boys, “Why don’t you boys go in the house, there’s some candy and soda in the fridge, help yourselves” Bobby said before turning back to John, “Demons, John, really? Shit, son, you’re still going on about that fire. Sam was six months old and not sleeping much if I remember correctly, you were both exhausted. There was no demon, John.” 

“Look, I don’t need your damn opinion on this. I just need you to watch the boys for me. I’ve been working with Dean how to handle a gun; he needs to practice. Sam too. It’s about time that he starts handing weapons.” 

“For God’s sake, John, do you hear yourself? They are kids. What they need is a father.”

“What they need is to be prepared for the worst that can happen. They need to be ready in case that demon comes back. Gun training. Sam has been sneaking books, he has other things more important than reading he needs to pay attention to. I’ll be back as soon as I hunt the thing down.” With that, John turned on a boot covered foot, and started for his beloved ’67 Chevy Impala and sped off down the dirt road away from Bobby and his boys. Bobby stood there, confused, “Balls!” Bobby shouted to no one, before he too turned and stomped to his house.

In the two years Bobby had Sam and Dean with him, there was no word from John. Weapon’s training had been tossed aside for teaching Dean to work on cars and letting Sam read every book he could get his hands on at the local library. School days, and evenings during the week balance and shuffling the boys back and forth between Dean’s baseball games and Sam’s soccer games, playing catch in the yard on Saturday afternoons and Saturday evenings spent at the local dinner with pie for dessert. Sundays were for church and spending the day watching cartoons and relaxing. The boys found peace, had started growing and gaining weight, looking healthier and making friends. They rarely spoke about their father.

Then, one winter morning two years later while Bobby was pulling a box of Christmas ornaments from the garage so the boys could decorate the Christmas tree, they had excitedly picked out together, John came back into their lives like a freight train.   
One screaming match a few punches thrown towards John which ended up with Bobby knocked down and the boys dragged away from the only secure and sure adult they had in their life. 

NOW  
Sam was jolted from his childhood memories as the watch around his wrist started to alert him that the ten-minute timer was up. One shaky, sweaty hand later, the timer was off, and Sam was breathing hard, tears blurring his face in panicked anticipation. How he wished Dean was here with him, helping him through this, or there to help him forget it. But the very thought of his brother there right now, realizing what this was, was enough to churn his stomach. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Same closed his eyes, and quietly counted to ten before picking up the test and looking at it. He let out a shaky gasp just as he heard the familiar tires of his brother’s ’67 Chevy Impala come to a screeching halt outside yet another motel room in another nameless town while their father was off somewhere for the third night in a row ‘hunting a demon’. 

One little + sign looked back up at him. Positive. Fifteen-and-a-half-year-old Sam Winchester was pregnant. 

“Sammy, I’m back. I brought food and pie!” Dean called from the bedroom/living room/dining room/ no kitchen room. 

Sam felt bile rise and burn his throat and he quickly threw himself over the toilet just in enough time to feel the bile rise up and make its way past his lips. 

Hearing the choking and gagging from the bathroom, Dean made his way quickly to his younger brother, “Sammy, you alright in there?” Dean knocked, but the door was old, and the knob stuck, and so the door opened the with force of Dean’s fist against it. Dean was met with a crumpled Sam puking. “Shit.” Dean said. Quickly making his way to his brother, but not before Sam tried to push him away. “No Dean, please…” But it was too late, Dean had already seen the pregnancy test with the little + sign.

“Sam.” Dean whispered, and quickly backed out of the bathroom, and made a run for the door, hopping back in the car, and quickly driving off leaving his broken and confused brother alone in the bathroom to deal with whatever mess he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about the boy's past and how their relationship started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was only going to update once a week but I am so excited about this that I had to post again. I have tried to find a story that involved mpreg with the brothers as teens and I never found anything interesting. I hope you all are enjoying this because I am having so much fun writing it, hehe. Let me know what ya'll think.

CHAPTER TWO  
THEN  
John had taken the boys out of school, kept them hidden and always moving. There were rules that were meant to be followed or there would be consequences and punishments dealt out that would leave the boys in pain and fear for days. They had learned a long time ago not to ask questions, do as they were told when they were told, and always, always show John Winchester respect.

There was no school, no more baseball or soccer practice, no more dinner and pie on Saturday nights, no more cartoons or church on Sunday morning. No more Uncle Bobby. No more Christmas. The only thing they had was each other from one motel room after another. The two shared a bed because a motel room only had two beds and a couch and John couldn’t keep them both safe from the demons if both boys were scattered all over the fucking room.

It was at Sam’s tender age of thirteen that he had his first wet dream. He had been pushed up against his brother, leg wrapped around Dean’s hip. It had been quick, and Dean had only woken up when he felt movement and wet heat soak his skin and a content sigh brush across his neck. It was then he realized what had happened. Rather than making a scene, embarrassing Sam, waking their father, and enduring the “Wrath of John”, Dean simply tore the pillowcase from an abandoned pillow and cleaned himself off and went back to sleep. 

Dean had known that Sam was in the middle of going through puberty, they had been sheltered and kept hidden away from kids their own age. There was no school or dating or hanging out with friends. They didn’t even know anyone their own age anymore. All they had was each other. 

Dean could see this happening and dreaded the day his little brother would catch on or worse, realize that he was falling for his sweet innocent baby brother. Dean had felt himself get sick with the thought of touching his little brother even in the slightest of sexual ways. But Dean was now sixteen now and had never experienced sex with another person. It was on the nights that their father was gone ‘hunting’ that Dean let his guard down and rubbed one out in the shower thinking about his brother rubbing against him, wanting him. The first time he allowed himself this little fantasy he had thrown up and promised he would never think about Sam that way again. But every time he had started touching himself his mind came back to his baby brother, and he couldn’t help himself. 

It had been several months later, right after Sam had turned fourteen. The boys were alone in some southern town, their father had been gone for two days out of a planned five-day hunt. Like always, John had left several rules for the boys to follow. The first day, Dean had escaped while his brother had taken a bath to get the sticky heat of summer off of his teenage body. Dean had made his way out to the local diner for some food and even made a quick pit stop on the way back home, picking up a couple of books and magazines for him and Sam. 

By the time Dean got back, Sam was in a panic and pacing the floor of their tiny motel room. When Dean came in, Sam had shoved him against the wall, knife to his throat. “Woah, Sammy, it’s okay. It’s me. It’s Dean, not a demon.” Shaky, Sam dropped the knife and fell to his knees with tears flooding his eyes. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Dean said, kneeling down next to his brother and pulling him close to his body. “It’s okay, Dee, just don’t do that again, you know we're not supposed to go out.”

“I know, but I got us some food, and I got you something too,” Dean said, and nervously shoved the bag of books and magazines towards Sam’s chest. By the time Dean got up and made his way to the kitchenette area, Sam was looking in the bag. He had pulled out the magazines first and was flabbergasted when he realized they were two different magazines, one filled with pictures of naked women and one filled with pictures of naked men. Dean watched him with interest, trying to gauge his reaction, but it was difficult. He knew Sam was new to sex, and with them both living a sheltered life, it was difficult and awkward to deal with. 

“Um, De, are these… yours?” Sam asked in a timid voice.  
“No, Sammy, those are yours. Happy birthday.”  
NOW  
Sam washed his mouth out and brushed his teeth and took the pregnancy test, wrapped it up in toilet paper, and placed it in a deep pocket of his backpack. He tried not to think about his brother, about what they had done so many times before, about their father, about his situation. He was beyond terrified, shaking with nerves and fear. He couldn’t do this alone, not without Dean to back him up. Where the hell would he even begin with this? He was just a kid. How could he do this? The thought shook him up and made him fall to his knees in tears. Throwing his head back in anger he screamed, “Why me? This can’t be happening to me. Why God? Why would you do this to me?” Tired from the anxiety, all the crying, the vomiting, self-loathing, and screaming, Sam finally collapsed on the floor and finished crying himself to sleep.

THEN  
It had been awkward-looking through the dirty magazines, and then sitting down to dinner with his big brother, who obviously knew more about…. Sex… then he did. He had felt weird since looking at those magazines like there was a fire in his veins and a ball of fear welled up nice and tight in his stomach, which Dean had noticed. “Why aren’t you eating anything?” 

Sam had jumped at the sudden voice of his brother filling the room. “I’m not… I mean… I am… I’m just…”

“Jumpy.” Dean finished for him. “Is it about those magazines? Look, I only got them for you because you’ve been kinda letting loose on me at night. Thought it might be good for you to have a visual, ya know, figure out what you like and don’t like.” Dean said, trying his best to gauge his brother, but failing.

Sam wanted so bad to shake his brother, tell him that he was the one that he wanted, but he didn’t have the courage, and he swallowed the thought down his throat and decided that he wasn’t hungry anymore and that he was tired enough for sleep.

Later that night, after Dean had cleaned up the kitchenette and hidden the books and magazines, and took a quick shower to cool off, before climbing into the bed next to Sam. Sam had turned to face Dean in bed, both were quiet, Dean studying Sam. 

Carefully, Dean brought his hand out, fingers brushing against Sam’s cheek, and slowly moved his face in closer. He waited to see if Sam would say anything when he didn’t, Dean moved in again, close enough to where their noses were mere inches apart, they could smell each other’s breath, feel the air between them prickle their lips. “Sam…” Dean whispered before pressing his lips to his brothers. 

That night the boys had made love for the first time, and after Dean had cared for Sam, cleaning him and asking if he was alright. 

The two had slipped into a routine and an understanding together. Yes, they were brothers, but they were both teenagers, wild and hormonal with no guidance, no other teenagers around them, kept hidden away, it was bound to happen at some point. They took mercy on each other, slowly opening up and getting to know one another on a whole new level. 

Dean loved the way Sam was still small, and innocent and doll-like in his arms, how he was smaller and unsure, and Dean was bigger, stronger and more aware (but not by much) of how to reach sexual gratification. This was new, it was nice, it was a release, and it was theirs to control and no one else. So, they held on to it. Keeping these sweet moments for when they were alone in a motel room, lying in bed, taking baths or showers together, spending lazy summer afternoons naked and in bed, touching, kissing, and having the best sex two horny teenage boys could have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out the truth.

CHAPTER THREE  
NOW  
Dean had left in a panic, anger and hurt tearing through his abdomen like a fire. His sweet, beautiful Sammy, the only person he had shared the deepest darkest parts of himself with, had obviously, somehow cheated on him and gotten a girl knocked up. How? Sam had always been with him; they were always together. Well, now that wasn’t totally true. They did have their freedom from each other at times, but for the most part, they stuck by each other sides, it was what was in bedded into their brain from the time that Dean could remember, ‘take care of your bother’ rang John’s voice through Dean’s head.

THEN  
Another year had passed; Dean was officially an adult at eighteen years old. Their lives were too hectic and irregular to recognize birthday’s beyond saying it and acknowledging that they were still alive. 

Dean had woken up by the smell of food, pancakes or waffles is what it smelled like. John and Sam must have just come back from whatever local dinner was nearby because John was standing fully dressed by the door, and Sam had just taken his jacket off and all but threw it to the side to practically skip over to Dean in bed and shove the white Styrofoam take out box into his arms. “Happy Birthday, Dean!” Sam squeaked out with a smile as wide as can be. “Thanks, kiddo,” Dean said, reaching over and ruffling his little brother’s hair, very aware they were being watched by their father who was still standing in the doorway. “Happy Birthday Dean.” Came John’s voice next. 

At this point Sam and Dean had not yet started a sexual relationship, Sam had not yet turned fourteen, at this point. However, Dean had been having intense sexual fantasies about his little brother for a while only because he could not seek gratification in anyone else due to being on lockdown with their father. 

“Listen, Dean, I know you just turned eighteen, but I am trusting you now to keep Sammy safe.” 

“You know I always do, Sir,” Dean responded.

“No, Dean. This is going to be different. I am allowing you to be an adult now. I am going to be gone for a few weeks.” John informed the boys before tossing a key at Dean.   
NOW

Dean fumbled with the Impala’s key as he blindly searched for the ignition. Dean had stopped by a lake a few miles away to clear his head and give himself and Sam some space. He knew that if Sam needed to tell him something, they both needed a clear mind and to sort out their feelings first before talking about it… whatever it was.

He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he knew one thing for sure. Sam was way too young to be a father, but he also owed it to his little brother to hear him out. So, Dean made the drive the thirteen-mile drive back to the cheap motel room where he walked out on his baby brother.  
THEN  
“She’s all yours now,” John said after Dean had caught the single key to John’s ’67 Chevy Impala. “You better take good care of her. Or I’ll kick your ass.” 

Dean slowly got up and hugged his father, which was something they didn’t do very often, if at all. “Alright, enough. You two stay out of trouble. This room is paid for up to the rest of the week. I will call you a day before to tell you where to go from here. Until then, you stay put, don’t do anything dumb, and keep Sam safe.” John ordered, and Dean bowed his head in submission to his father.  
NOW

Dean had slipped the key to the motel room door into the hole. Unlocking the door, Dean turned the knob and stepped through the door. Panic covered his body in a cold sweat as his vision settled on Sam’s curled up body, so small and fragile, laying on the floor wearing one of Dean’s favorite black shirts and a pair of boxers. Dean raced over and fell to his knees to scoop his brother up into his arms. “Sammy?” Dean asked, shaking his brother just slightly, “Hmm” was the only response he got. That was enough to let him know that Sam was still alive and would be okay. 

Dean stood up with ease and slipped Sam into bed before stripping his own clothes down to his boxers and curled up in the bed next to his sleeping brother. Pulling him close was like a switch to Sam’s body. His eyes fluttered open and he was face to face with Dean. It was then that Dean could see his little brothers red, bloodshot eyes and felt guilt wash over him for leaving his brother to deal with all this on his own. 

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” Sam whispered, his voice hoarse and gravelly. Dean sighed, and sat up to reach over to the floor where Dean had kept a bottle of water at all times and handed it to Sam. “We’ve been together all our lives Sam. You know even if I walk out, I will always come back to you.” 

Silence settled between the brothers, and Sam felt the tears welling up again as he tried desperately to choke back a sob. Dean pulled Sam close and did his best to comfort his brother, rubbing his back and just holding him close. Sam settled down with a hiccup in his throat, and tears running down Dean’s chest. “You gonna tell me what’s going on, Sammy? I can’t help you unless you do.”  
“I don’t want you to hate me.”  
“I could never hate you, baby boy,” Dean said and cupped Sam’s face forcing him to look up at him. Dean searched Sam’s broken eyes before easing down to capture his lips in his. There was no tongue, just lips interlocked with each other, letting the other know they were both there, and they were both loved. Dean was there, and he would help Sam with this, whatever it was. He just had to say it. 

“Dean…” Sam said, grasping Dean’s wrist, he slipped out of bed and walked over to his bag where he bent down and retrieved something wrapped up in toilet paper. Sam sat down again in the bed next to Dean. Sam watched as Dean looked from the toilet paper bundle back to him. “Open it” Sam instructed, and slowly Dean reached over and picked up the bundle to open the paper.   
Dean gasped when all the paper was torn and fell away, though he had already seen the pregnancy test, it was just reaffirmation to what lay ahead of them both, but to what extent, Dean was going to find out.

“Sammy… I …I know what this is, but what I don’t understand is how you had the time… when you had the time to…. Find someone else…” 

“No, Dean…” Sam gasped, eyes wide in shock and horror at the thought of his older brother even thinking that he would cheat on him. “I never slept with anyone except for you.”

“Then what the hell is this, Sam?” Dean's voice rose, and Sam flinched back in fear of what he was about to reveal. “De…. That’s my pregnancy test.”

“What? Sam… What the hell…” Dean was struggling now to even find the words or make sense of what Sam was trying to say. “Spit it out, Sam, because I’m not understanding,” Dean yelled once more.

“It’s mine, Dean. I’m pregnant and the baby is yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was only going to post once a week, but I think I'm gonna try to post twice a week. Let's start with Sunday and Thursday but please don't hold me to that lol. I might change my mind later.   
> Also, I can't believe how much love I'm getting from y'all over this fic. I am so excited and I love to hear what y'all have to say. Don't be shy <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drama anyone? A little tension between the boys.

**Chapter Four**   
**THEN**

  
“Dean, my sweat boy, do you know what this means?” Mary asked, running her fingers through her four-year-old son’s hair. “This mean’s your going to be a big brother. That’s right. A big brother.” Mary said with quiet excitement.

“That’s right!” John’s voice came from around the corner. “Dean, your Momma’s gonna have a baby. And you, my boy, are gonna be the best big brother ever.” John said with the biggest smile and shinning earthy hazel eyes. 

“Is the baby gonna be a boy or a girl?” Dean asked.

“Well, we won’t know that for a while.” Mary said, “The baby has to grow a little more first.”

“And the baby is in your tummy?” Dean asked, trying to wrap his little mind around this new situation.

“Yes, baby.” Mary said. 

“But…” Dean struggled, tilting his head from side to side, “How did a baby get in your tummy?” John laughed beside him, and Dean looked up at his father before turning back to his mother for an answer. 

“It’s love, baby boy, Daddy and Mommy loves each other so much that God allowed us to give you either a baby brother or baby sister.”

“Why don’t I have a baby in my tummy Mommy? Don’t you love me too?”

**NOW**

  
Dean’s ear’s rang with Sam’s words burning through his brain. Pregnant… Pregnant…Pregnant… your baby…

“That’s impossible, Sam. You know boys can’t get pregnant.” Dean tried to laugh it off. Sam glared at his brother, “Then how do you explain that?” Sam rebutted. “Sam, it’s a pregnancy test… for women!” Dean said, “you are not pregnant. It’s impossible.”

“What do we do?” Sam asked, terrified and confused. He knew something was wrong with him, he had this feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach for a long time. He was different from his brother, different from his father, he was just…. Different, but how? He knew now, it was because of this. His body allowed him to do something no other males in the world could do, have a baby. 

“Maybe I should call dad.” Dean said, brows furrowed, clearly trying to decide what the right thing was to do.

“No! No, Dean. Dad will be furious. He can’t know. He’s busy tracking that demon.”

“No, Sam. Dad is out gambling his money, drinking, and sleeping with whores. There is no demon, Sam. That is something Dad made up to keep us together, to keep us safe.” Dean said, clearly getting angry.

“No, Dean… I…” Sam started, but was overwhelmed with emotion and confusion, it was all too much for his young mind to take. 

Like so many other times, Dean broke, pulling his little brother flush against him, and holding him for everything he was worth. “I’m sorry” and “Shh, everything is gonna be okay” were whispered into Sam’s ear until he once again fell asleep. Dean tucked Sam into bed and made sure he was settled before pulling his phone out. Deciding that there was only one person he trusted most other than Sam and his father to call for something like this.

**THEN**

It had been three weeks since John had dropped the boys off at Bobby Singers house and left, chasing after some unnamed demon who claimed the life of Mary Winchester. Bobby knew there were things out there that could terrorize the night. Accidents didn’t happen just because. Weird things always happened for a reason. It was the natural force of things and humans were just a pull in the very long string in the game of life.

Bobby took notice of the boys, Sam seemed to be enjoying his newly found freedom playing ball in the yard, getting dirt on his skin and under his nails. That image was one that Bobby made sure to imprint into his memory for life, the happy go lucky child Sam Winchester always should have been. However, Dean was another story. 

Bobby knew Dean looked up to John like he was a god, doing everything he could to protect his boys, keep them safe, but three weeks of no phone calls left Dean detached and confused. “Hey Dean, think you can give me a hand with this for a second?” Bobby asked, under the hood of 1966 Ford Mustang covered in grease, dirt and rot from years of being ignored. It was currently on Bobby’s “to do” list. 

Without a word, Dean shuffled over to Bobby and crawled up on the bench Bobby had offered for him. “Good, now I need you to hold on to this wrench here and twist it to the left” Bobby instructed, and Dean did as he was told. “Good.” Bobby said, patting the boy on the head. 

After several minutes of tinkering, tightening bolts and connecting wires, Bobby finally closed the up the car and sat Dean on the hood of it. “Listen, I know I ain’t your daddy, but I’m as close to one you got now. We ain’t ever gonna get anywhere if we don’t start talking, understand?” Dean took a moment to process that information before nodding his head in understanding. 

“Good, now why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Uncle Bobby” Dean’s voice came out shaky but sure, “I think my daddy hates me.” If Dean had been looking up at his Uncle Bobby in that moment, he would have seen the sky crumble in his eyes and his resolve burn down to ash. “No, son. Your daddy don’t hate you. That couldn’t be farther from the truth.” Bobby declared with a new kind of love flooding his voice. “Your daddy has a funny way of showing his love, but believe me, he loves you and Sam very much.”

“Then why does he do this all the time. Ever since mommy was taken away…” Dean started but was cut off by Bobby’s sigh. “You know what kiddo; I think your old enough to know the truth about what really happened that night.”

**NOW**

Dean slipped out of the motel room right outside the door. They had been on the first floor of a three-story building. Two rooms down there was a weathered, barely put together wooden bench where Dean took a seat. Rubbing his hands over his face as if it were part of his morning face washing ritual before reaching for his back pocket and pulling out one of the burner phones John had left with the boys for emergencies only. 

The number was already programmed into the phone, and Dean quickly hit the call button which connected him to his Uncle Bobby. The phone rang twice before there was an eager answer. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Bobby, it’s me.”  
“Well, damn son, it’s good to hear your voice, it’s only been two damn weeks.”  
“Sorry Bobby got a little busy” Dean tried, knowing that Bobby expected a call at least once a week ‘just to make sure you boys are still alive’ as Bobby bluntly said.  
“You better your ass your sorry. Now where the hell are you boys, any news of John?”  
“John’s been gone about three days now. He’s supposed to be back in two.”  
“I see.” Bobby said, waiting for the ‘but’ he knew would soon come.  
“Something has happened, Bobby, and I think I need your help. Do you think I can stop by with Sam. This is something that my dad doesn’t need to know about.” Dean asked, a ball of anxiety, fear, and something else rolled around in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do, but he knew he had to try something. 

“Of course, son. You don’t need an invite to stop by.”  
“Thanks Bobby. I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

* * *

**NOW**  
Dean made his way back inside the motel room where he let his brother sleep while he scurried around picking up clothing and stuffing them into bags. He gathered up all of his personal belongings and then did the same to Sam’s. Everything was placed in the backseat of Dean’s hand-me-down ’67 Chevy Impala, lovingly referred to as Baby.

By the time Dean reentered the motel room, Sam was sitting up in bed, hair in every which direction, eyes puffy from crying and sleep. “Dean.” Sam whispered. “Sammy, we have to go. We need to get out of here before Dad comes back. Put some clothes on and get ready” was all Dean responded. All in all, it took Sam ten minutes to get ready, a quick five-minute shower and short bathroom routine later he was ready to walk out the door without questioning his brother. 

When he did reach Baby, and slid into the seat next to his brother, he spared him a glance to gauge his emotions. Feeling safe enough Sam asked, “Where is Dad asking us to meet him this time?”

“Were not going to Dad. I called Bobby. Thought he might be able to help.”  
“What? Dean? So one second you don’t believe me, and now the next you are comfortable and accepting enough to pull Uncle Bobby into this?” Sam was panicking again, it was something he was doing an awful lot of lately, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  
  
“No, Sam. I didn’t tell him all the details, but if I trust anyone with something like this… like our situation, it’s gonna be Bobby. Okay, just trust me on this.”

“Why? What are you gonna do Dean?” Sam asked, arms wrapping around his stomach in fear and protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, hope y'all enjoy the update.  
> So, I've been thinking, anyone know how to draw? I'd love to feature some artwork for this fic if anyone is willing to come up with something and would like to share, feel free to let me know. You will get complete credit for the work if you contribute.  
> Anyways, let me know what you think is going to happen. Do you think the boys will tell Bobby and how do you think Bobby will react to the news?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about who Dean really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE!! Hope y'all enjoy!

**CHAPTER FIVE**   
**THEN**

  
“You know, kiddo, your family is pretty darn special.” Uncle Bobby said, taking off his hat and rubbing his forearm across his forehead before placing the baseball cap back on his head.

“What makes us special?” Dean asked from beside his uncle.  
  
“Well, kiddo. It’s not easy to explain. You probably won’t believe me, but I promise you I will never lie to you.” Dean agreed and settled back on the hood of the ’66 Ford Mustang he and Bobby had been working on.

“You know it was fate that brought your parents together, and it was fate that tore them apart.” Bobby began. “Your father was a very strong and powerful creation from God himself. You see, God knew that the world he had created needed something more in touch in humans. Someone that could be a soldier, love, learn, grow, never doubt or ask questions, that was something God’s own angles could not even do. John, your father, was created for this job.” Bobby explained, and only continued when he made sure that Dean was following along.

“Your father was a strong and feared creation, feared by the angels themselves because God had put so much time and effort to create this special human on purpose. You see, there is a Heaven with angles and God himself, but there is also a Hell, a bad place, with Demons, and Lucifer, the Devil. God’s first born, his favorite son, fallen to the fiery pits of Hell to rot for his own sins.” Bobby said, gasping in a breath.   
  
“You see, Dean, your father’s job was to learn about the humans, what they knew about Heaven and Hell and report back to God on a regular basis. But that’s not what happened, there was one flaw that God gave John in order to fit in with the humans, and that was free will.” Bobby said, looking up to see Sam kick the soccer ball to a cardboard box that had been strategically placed between two trees as a goal.  
  
“So, God made my dad to be..” Dean started, but stopped to think of the right words, “Like a soldier or spy to God?” Dean asked, face tilted up, the sun hitting him in the face just perfectly. Bobby nodded, and smiled, “You’re a bight kid, you know that. Yes, that is exactly what your Dad was made for.  
  
“So, that one little flaw that God allowed for father worked in the best way it could have ever worked. With that flaw, your father met Mary, your mother.”  
“Uncle Bobby? Was my Mom a soldier like my Dad?”  
“No, son, Your Mom was human, built for normal every day average human life. But your Mommy and Daddy fell in love, got married, and then you came along.” Bobby said, tickling Dean’s side, causing his legs to draw up and giggle. “So, what happened?” Dean asked, catching his breath.

“Well, Lucifer got word from his own soldiers that God had created John to keep tabs on his whereabouts, which to some point, that was true.” Bobby said. “The problem was that Lucifer was a very bratty child that wanted and wanted. So, Lucifer decided that if God could create John to be his soldier, then Lucifer would create his own army of soldiers as well.  
“God did not know about Lucifer’s plan, that was up to your father to find out, but he had been so wrapped up with his new life, loving you and your mom.” Bobby sighed, “Then, when your mom became pregnant with Sam, things started to change. Your mom was uncomfortable, controlling, and overprotective of herself and her pregnancy.”  
  
“That’s why she told me all the time I would be safe. She would always tell me that I had angles looking over me, and they would keep me safe.” Dean said, brows furrowed together in thought and recollection of his past. “But, Uncle Bobby, what does that mean for Sam? Does Sam have angels watching over him too?” Dean asked.

“Of course, he does. He has you, kiddo.” 

  
**NOW**

  
“No one is going to do anything, Sammy. I’m trying to help you. To protect you.” Dean stated, and honestly, Sam couldn’t argue with that because all Dean ever did was protect him, watch over him, and keep him safe. Everything Dean did was for Sam’s best interests. 

“Sorry De. I’m just a bit freaked out.” There was silence for a moment between the brothers before Sam spoke up again, “Are you still going to love me after the baby comes?” Dean froze at the words. Foot to the breaks, the tires screeched to a halt. “You think I wouldn’t love you then? Sammy, if this is what this is… If you are pregnant, then I am just as much to blame. I will always love you, no matter what. I am just angry at myself for doing this to you.” Dean said, and cupped his brother face in his hands for a kiss. 

When they broke apart, Sam smiled, feeling giddy once again, and suddenly very hungry. “Dean, you know I could really use a cheeseburger.” Dean threw his head back and laughed, “That really is my kid in there, huh?” Dean said reaching over and rubbing his large hand over Sam’s still flat teenage stomach, which made Sam giggle.

**THEN**

  
“I’m not an angel, Uncle Bobby. I’m a kid.” Dean said, nose crinkling in confusion which caused Bobby to throw his head back in laughter. “Yes, you are.” Bobby said laughing a bit more before continuing to explain the story. “Because you are the son of John Winchester, a soldier of God, an angel, that also makes you an angel too.” Dean’s eyes widened at the very thought of him also being an angel. “If I’m an angel, where are my wings.” 

  
“That’s a good question, boy. Let me finish explaining first. See, things were going south with Mary, Lucifer had been slipping into her dreams after she was already pregnant with Sam. Your mother knew something bad was going to happen.

  
“When Mary gave birth to Sam that first night John stayed with you at home, leaving Mary unprotected in the hospital. Lucifer took that moment to strike, sending one of his minions to do his dirty work. Good thing for your baby brother and Mary to a point though. You see, this minion ended up falling for Mary at the very sight of her. He didn’t want to kill her, but he also knew that without some leverage, he wouldn’t be able to have her either. 

  
“So, your mom made a deal with him, a demon. He would come and collect her in exchange for Sam’s life instead. However, demons are tricky little bastards. The night your mother died was on the night your brother turned six months old. That night your mother sacrificed herself for your brother, and that is all I am going to tell you until you are a little older, so you can understand the rest a little bit better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, so still gonna post on Sunday. Anyhoo.. what did y'all think?  
> What do you think Bobby DIDN'T tell Dean about the night his mother died?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at Bobby's and Bobby and Jody find out Sam's secret. A little drama in this chapter.

CHAPTER SIX  
NOW  
The boys had driven the last couple hours straight through until they reached Bobby’s house. They weren’t surprised to see their uncle already waiting on the front porch for them. When Dean turned off the engine and got out of the car, glancing once to the side and gave his little brother a sure pat on the knee, he got out and embraced his uncle. Sam was the next to be brought in for a hug before being ushered into the house.

Bobby’s house was more for show than anything, it had been a bachelor pad for a long time after he and Jody separated, which occurred before the boys came along. Unlike other couples who divorce, Bobby and Jody still loved each other deeply, their bond was more of a friendship, and when the two had realized that their relationship was better as a friendship it had been too late. The two married fresh out of high-school and had fought to make their relationship work. They had good times and bad times, like any couple, and for selfish reasons, they both held on longer than they should have. Jody ended up moving out and moving into the neighbor’s house which Bobby had bought with his college savings. Jody had wanted to murder him for spending that money on the little cottage next door instead of going to school. In the end, they were still married, and they often still took care of each other. Jody ended up going to school and becoming a doctor in family medicine, and Bobby fixed old cars in his backyard. 

After the boys came along, Jody had helped Bobby to fix the house up and make it kid-friendly. Today, there are still those little homey touches that Jody had set in place. A blue lace tablecloth over the dining table, rugs on the floor, paint on the walls, pictures of airplanes, cars, and sports memorabilia on the spare rooms for the boys. 

“I’ll be honest with you; I wasn’t expecting you two. I didn’t have time to clean or go to the store.” Bobby said, scratching just under the rim of his famous ball hat. Famous because he always wore it. 

Like clockwork, the side door opened up, and stepped through was Jody dressed in a pair of jeans and a black slim-fitting top. She held a casserole dish in her hands as she walked in with a smile on her face. “Well look what the cat dragged in,” Jody said, the smile never leaving her face. “Well, don’t just sit there, get your asses up and give your Aunt Jody a hug.” Laughter pulsed between Bobby and Dean, and it was something Jody noticed in Sam, who seemed more distant than usual. 

Later, after dinner, Sam had retreated to his room for a shower, leaving Bobby, Jody, and Dean in the dining room. Jody washed the dishes, while Bobby nursed his after-dinner beer. Figuring Dean wasn’t going to spill the beans without being asked, Bobby started, “So, you gonna tell me what all this is about?” 

Jody could hear from the kitchen and decided to take that as her cue to dry her hands on one of the raggedy towels Bobby kept hanging on the kitchen stove before taking a seat next to him in the dining room. 

Dean sighed, hid his face in his hands and used all of his strength not to break down in tears. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“Honey,” Jody said, sliding her hand across the table to grip Dean’s wrist for support, “Take a deep breath, and start from the beginning.” Dean shook his head, this time, a tear did escape down his cheek. Sniffling, he brought his hand up and harshly wiped at his damp cheek. “I think I need to first tell you that I’m sorry…”

“Woah, woah, kid, slow down. You haven’t done anything yet that you need to apologize for.” Bobby said, clearly getting antsy with how the oldest Winchester was acting. “Does this have something to do with Sam?” Jody interrupted. Dean’s resolve broke free, and he couldn’t help the tears that freely cascaded down his cheeks. He was terrified of losing Sam, of losing Bobby and Jody, of pushing away the only solid family he knew in his life. He was just simply afraid and needed these people now more than ever. 

“It just… happened one day…” Dean said, crying out. Jody got up and switched her chair to sit next to Dean. She pulled him into her and hugged him, trying to ease his tears, and support him to continue with his explanation. “It’s so hard being alone all the time, ya know? All we have is each other. We couldn’t fight it anymore, and it just… we just…” Dean hiccupped.

Jody glanced at Bobby from across the table. Bobby’s eyes wide and delirious with confusion, but Jody’s was soft and understanding. “Dean, it’s okay,” Jody said. “The two of you have been through a lot in your lives. You two aren’t the only siblings that this has happened to.” Jody said, voice soft and understanding.

“Care to fill me in because I’m lost,” Bobby asked. Jody looked at him, silently pleading with him to understand, not to lose his temper. “Bobby, the boys have been having sex. They have been sheltered and hidden away from normal life, so their bond grew until the next natural steps fell into place.” Jody confirmed. Bobby’s mouth fell open in shock, “Oh.” Was all he said.

“That’s not all.” Dean added, “Sam is pregnant, and the baby is mine.” At that moment, Sam walked in fresh out of the shower wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Dean’s shirts which were several sizes too big for Sam’s small boyish frame. All eyes adverted to Sam’s before Bobby announced, “Balls! I need another beer.” 

Sam panicked and started to back up against the wall. “You... you told them? His voice squeaked.

“I had to Sammy. We need help. We can’t do this alone. You knew I was going to tell them.”

“Yeah, in a few days, maybe, not right now. We should have done this together.” Sam cried knee’s buckling and falling to the floor in tears. Dean got up, and went to his brother, “I get it, Sammy. You’re tired and emotional…” Dean started, but Sam was angry and hurt that Dean would do this without him. And clearly not having any more of whatever it was Dean was trying to say, so, Sam pushed Dean away and ran out the door and into the dark cold winter night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy. Hopefully Sam will be okay after running away. Love to hear y'all's thoughts. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens to Sam after he runs after Dean reveals their secret.  
> Flashbacks of Sam's past might be the start of something to come for Sam's future.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**   
**NOW**

Sam had been so angry at Dean. How could he just do this to him? Telling them that not only he was pregnant, but he allowed himself to get fucked by his older brother. Did Dean not understand how horrible this all sounded? They had lived a life of solitude, Sam didn’t have a care in the world to be intimate with anyone but Dean, and he didn’t care. What he did care about was the way his family would see him and Dean. Would they separate them? Would they bash them and tell them they were disgusting? Would they tell Sam he was out of his mind crazy because boys can’t get pregnant?

Sam ran and ran until his lungs burned and his legs buckled. When his small fragile frame couldn’t take it anymore, he collapsed in the woods somewhere beyond his Uncles house. It was at that moment he realized how cold it actually was outside, his breath puffing up around his face and creating white little clouds above his head. He shivered, body aching with the cold winter night air.

**THEN**

Sam knew he was different ever since he could remember. Their father looked at him differently than he did Dean and maybe that was because of the incident that happened with Mary but maybe it wasn’t.

At the age of six, he had started having reoccurring dreams of something dark and ugly, something evil. He would have the dreamlike clockwork every six months after that. Waking up the night of his sixth birthday covered in sweat and face stained with tears, he crawled out of bed and made his way over to his brother’s bed. Dean had been ten, and had always welcomed him with open arms, no questions asked. This night was no different and when Sam climbed his small body into the bed, Dean pulled him close and asked, “What’s wrong, Sammy?”

“The thing that took mom wants to take me too.” Sam wailed. That woke Dean up more, and he placed a gentle kiss on his baby brother’s head. “Mom died in a fire, Sammy. Nothing is going to get you. I’m here to protect you.” Dean said, holding his brother close and stroking his fingers through his hair.

Their father entered the room a few seconds later causing both boys to jump. It had been the first time Dean had felt fear from his father. Sam’s small body trembled in his brother’s arms and Dean held on tighter. “I heard crying, what’s wrong?” John asked. “Sam had a nightmare,” Dean responded.

“Something evil took mommy, and it wants to take me too.” Sam cried, coaxing his father to comfort him, but John refrained and stood in the doorway. “Go back to bed, Sam,” John said sternly, which only made Sam cry harder and Dean’s arms wrapping tighter around Sam’s shaking body.

John wouldn’t have any of it, he had whisked Sam away and made him go back to his room, telling him to leave Dean alone and get some sleep. He had told Dean that Sam was old enough now and that Dean needed to think about himself and to never mind Sam anymore.

The following morning the boys had woken up alone, John was gone, and it was up to Dean to take care of Sammy. That was the first time John had left them alone longer than a couple of days, in fact, it had been going on a week.

**NOW**  
Sam was shivering so bad, curled up into himself in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and his brothers’ shirt in the middle of winter. The snow had started to fall, and Sam’s body convulsed bone-chilling pain from the cold. He could no longer feel his skin as the wind picked up, his body was telling him to shut down, to sleep.

Something stopped him from closing his eyes. A bright flash of bright light and he thought about Dean out searching for him. That’s it, his brother was coming to find him, the light must have been a flashlight. But that wasn’t it, was it? He could hear a voice in the far distance, Dean’s voice, Bobby’s voice, Jody’s voice… all calling out for him, but he was too tired, too scared, too cold to yell back.

Something sounded like a flock of birds swooping down to surround him. For a moment he felt nothing at all, felt warm even. When Sam looked up he saw a man wearing a suit and a long trench coat. Large black, magnificent wings fluttering and tucking into place behind the man. Sam stared up in awe as the man glowed before him. “Who are you?” Sam asked, teeth chattering less. “I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. I am Dean Winchester’s guardian angel and I am here to help him.” Castiel explained before touching two fingers against Sam’s temple, making him slip into a peaceful slumber.

**THEN**  
At the age of six years and six months old, exactly six years, Sam had another dream. Or so he thought. It felt more like his soul was pulled into a dreamlike dimension. He remembered feeling like he was being dragged down, to where he wasn’t sure. He felt fear, but he also felt calm.

He walked through this darkened place in his dream until he came to a large door. It opened before him, and he stepped through. Everything had been ear piercing quiet. A row of torches guided his path and he found himself standing before a large throne. He knew it was a throne because he had seen chairs like this, large and extravagant in cartoons and movies. There was fire behind the chair, but it wasn’t hot, in fact, it was very comfortable. There was a man with red glowing eyes sitting in the chair, a smirk on his face. “Heya, Sam!” Came the voice. “Glad you could make it.”

“Who are you?” Little Sammy asked. The man smiled, wider and wider until he was full out laughing, his head was thrown back, hand over his stomach. “Yours truly…Lucifer, the one, and only.”

Sam trembled at the name, but something in the pit of his stomach eased his fear. He knew this man, somehow. “You’re a very special boy, Sam. I have big plans for you and if you follow my directions, I’ll let you see your Mommy again.”

Sam’s eyes lit up at the mention of his mother. He had heard stories about her, but he never knew her, didn’t know what she looked like and he longed for her affection. “You know my mom?” Sam asked, completely innocent and lapping at Lucifer’s feet. He laughed at this, “Course.” Lucifer said with a shrug of his shoulders, “I’m the one that took her.” Lucifer said, “See, Sam. I couldn’t get to your brother because of your father. You, on the other hand, I knew I had chips to play. Your mother wanted to keep you safe, so she sold me her soul to protect you.” Lucifer laughed, “But, I’m Lucifer, When I took your mom, I knew I had my chance, I slipped you some demon blood, and I knew then that I had you. Your mine, Sammy boy.”

“No!” Sam cried. “Give me my mommy!” Sam demanded through his tears. “You follow the rules first Sam. You have to play the game. Once I get what I want, then I’ll give you your mother back. Trust me, she’s of no use to me, she’s fun though. You look a lot like her.” Lucifer said with a smirk, “You better get going, kid. Times almost up” and with a flick of his finger, Sam was shoved back, the door closed in his face, and he was snapped back into his physical body with a jolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves. I am so excited about this story (I know I shouldn't brag or tease) but OMG!! I really love writing this for y'all. So let me know Y'all's thoughts because I love to hear them.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**NOW**

Dean had seen a flash of light so bright from somewhere off in the distance of the woods. The light was so bright and intense that he had to shield his eyes for a brief moment. He had looked between Jody and Bobby to see if they had seen the magnificent light. “What the hell is that?” Jody asked. Bobby stayed silent, clearly in disbelief. “It’s too bright to be a flashlight,” Jody spoke again. Dean knew deep down, his stomach had told him, jolted, flipped, it was a sixth sense, he wasn’t sure. Deep down, he just knew that light would lead him to Sam.

Taking off in a run, Dean yelled out to his brother, calling his name. Behind him, Jody and Bobby were hot on his heels, calling after him. He couldn’t stop now, he needed to get to his brother. Unsure of how he knew, or when he knew to jump over fallen tree branches, or when to avoid running into a tree. It was like a force was pulling him or guiding him, keeping him safe.

**THEN**

Dean woke up in the middle of the night crying, only a few moments later his mother waddled into his room, a hand supporting her back from her very pregnant frame. Dean was four and had woken up from a dream that his baby brother was going to take over the love he had received from his parents.

Mary had smiled a warm reassuring smile and cuddled her toddler to her rounded form. “No one in the world could replace the love I have for you. In fact, you are so special, my love.” Mary had said.

“How am I special, mommy?” Dean asked, curious and hiccupping from the tears. “Well, my sweet boy, I carried you in my belly first. I loved you first. And because you are such an amazing little boy, I wanted more babies because I know you would also be an amazing big brother.” Dean felt himself stop crying and looked up at his mother with a smile on his face. He felt proud and placed his hand on his mothers’ stomach. “Do you think Sammy will love me too?”

“I think Sammy already loves you,” Mary said.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked.

“Because whenever you talk, he starts wiggling around in my belly like a little fish,” Mary said, tapping the end of Dean’s small round nose, making him giggle. “Never,” Mary started, “ever think you are not loved. You are so loved. You will always be loved. Just like you will always be watched over. Always remember that. You will never be alone in this world. You won’t always have me or your father, but you will have your brother, and there are angels watching over you.”

**NOW**

Out of breath, chest heaving, lungs burning, legs trembling, Dean made it to where the light had been right before it had vanished. There against a tree, lay the small trembling form of his little brother. Dean raced the last few steps to over to where Sam lay and fell to his knees, “Sammy? Sam?” Dean said, shaking his brother to wake him. “De.” Came a weak reply, “Cold.” Quickly Dean pulled his sweatshirt off of himself and quickly dressed his brother.

Seconds later, Jody and Bobby were right there with Dean, checking on both boys to make sure they were alright, and that Sam was alive. Dean scooped Sam up into his arms, bridal style, and carried him home. The walk back was quiet and awkward, and Bobby kept pushing for Dean to take his jacket, but Dean had refused. “I’m not cold Bobby. Just want to get him home, make sure he’s okay.” And how could anyone argue with that? They were all worried about Sam.

Sam shifted slightly in his brothers' arms, nuzzling his face into his chest, “De.. where’s the angel?” Sam asked in a whisper. Dean hushed his brother, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, “there’s no angel. Just stay with me, we're almost there.”

“There was an angel. He belongs to you.” Sam said, “He helped me, De.” Sam said, but Dean wrote him off, “You’re just delirious from the cold. You’ll be fine once we get you inside and warmed back up.” But Sam ignored his brother and kept mumbling on and on about Dean’s angel who saved him. Dean had stopped listening, focusing on his steps and holding onto his brother, and how had their lives ended up like this.

**THEN**

Sam was thirteen, Dean was seventeen, they were both lying in bed, naked post-sex and in complete bliss with the world at the moment. They didn’t care that their father had abandoned them, again, they didn’t care that they were in some nameless town in another cheap motel using fake names and a stolen Mastercard to get by. It didn’t matter that the only decent food they had to eat came from a truck stop market just across the road. None of it mattered, because right now in the very moment they had each other, fully.

Dean had finally given in to his feelings, and Sam had allowed Dean to take his virginity, but Dean had also given Sam his. They had made love without really know what to do. They let their instinct guide them, and with a few painful mistakes later, they had gotten the hang of it. Now they lay in peace, tangled up in sheets and each other’s limbs. Happy. Content. Full of each other. And most importantly, completely in love.

“Dean?” Sam asked, his thin fingers dancing over his brothers’ bare chest, “Promise me that this was not just something. Promise me that… whatever this is… it's us and always will be us, forever.”

Sam sounded so not like a teenage kid, but as an adult, asking his girlfriend to marry him. It terrified Dean, terrified him to the bone. He wasn’t sure what the hell this was, but he knew one thing, whatever it was he was in it for the long hall. He could never hurt his brother by fucking him and leaving. All they had was each other. So, Dean did the only thing that made sense to him. “I promise, Sammy. Forever.”

**NOW**

By the time Dean, walked through the door into the living room of Bobby’s house, Bobby and Jody following close behind him, Sam was asleep in his arms, shivering slightly less than he was before. Jody raced to the hallway closet and pulled out several blankets and placed them on the floor in front of the fire that Bobby had already gone. Dean carefully placed Sam on top of the blankets, using a few of the extra to wrap his little brother in them.

“De, don’t leave me.” Sam pleaded.

Dean curled up behind his brother, holding him as close as the blankets allowed. Sam turned to face his brother, nuzzling his still ice-cold face into Dean’s chest before falling back to sleep. Feeling exhausted, and content with Sam’s body temperature rising, Dean too fell asleep.

* * *

Bobby and Jody retreated to the kitchen, feeling awkward and confused. “What a day,” Bobby said, with a heavy sigh, Jody agreed, copying his words.

“Were gonna be grandparents,” Jody said, a small smile gracing her features, but it didn’t last long before fading away. “What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know, Jody. I know the boys have been through a lot. I just… I don’t know… I never saw this happening, honestly.” Bobby said.

“Do you think that it would have been different if they grew up here?” Jody asked. Bobby pondered the question for a moment before nodding, “I think it would have been. I like to think that I gave them some sense of normalcy in their poor lives.” Jody smiled at the man she once called her husband, before reaching up and kissing him on his bearded cheek. “You’re a good man Bobby Singer. Those boys are lucky to have you in their lives.”

“I think I should track down John. He needs to know about Sam.” Bobby said.

“You should hold off on that. Let me bring Sam into the clinic in the morning, get him checked out, see what’s going on and then we will figure this out, together.” Jody offered.

Shocked, Bobby asked, “You sure?”

With a nod of her head, Jody replied, “I’m sure. Get some rest. I’ll be over before I leave for work in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy it!   
> I am working on my second fic. it's going to be Sam/Dean and Dean/Castiel and full of drama!! Who wants to read it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Sam's POV, this chapter goes between a horrific memory belonging to Sam, of John and the present with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IMPLIED ANIMAL ABUSE/KILLING (NO GRAPHIC DETAILS)  
> WARNING: SIBLING INCEST  
> EMOTIONAL!!!!!
> 
> Please do not read if you are offended.   
> For everyone else, please read on and enjoy the story.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THEN**

At the age of eleven, Sam had been left once again, alone. Dean had wandered off to get them both some food, and he had been tired of staying inside all the time. He dared to step outside of his current motel room. Behind the small worn-down motel was a wooded area, after looking over his shoulder for any sign of his brother, Sam decided he could explore for just a minute before he had to come back.

It was quiet, peaceful, and Sam took a moment to breathe in the fresh crisp air that was spring. Flowers were starting to bloom; the trees were coming back to life and the grass was turning green once again. It was the beginning of a fresh start and new life and Sam felt alive right in the middle of it.

Climbing over rocks and dodging trees, Sam wandered further into the woods. Stopping when he heard what sounded like a dull squeak. His ears pricked, and he instinctively followed the noise. He came to a clearing, where a small field of grass and dandelions stood ankle-high. Two very small kittens curled together crying out for their mother or someone. They were out of place and Sam felt the drive to pick them up and cuddle them to care for them. It was the first time in his life that he held a life so small, fragile, innocent, in his hands. It was the first time he fell in love with a new life.

**NOW**

Sam woke up wrapped in several blankets and Dean’s arms in front of the fireplace. The fire had long ago burned out, but the heat remained from the still smoking and hot logs that lay at the bottom of the fireplace. Carefully, Sam slipped out of the pile of blankets and his brothers’ arms and made his way into the spare bathroom.

After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, he slipped out of his clothes and studied himself in the full-length mirror that was hung up behind the door by Bobby when the boys were still small. He had noticed the faintest change in his body. A small pooch appeared right below his belly button. It was hardly noticeable, but Sam saw it, knew it was there. He brought his hand up and rubbed over the small bump indicating his baby.

Sam let out a small gasp at the realization that this was real, that he was indeed pregnant with his brothers’ baby. This small little pooch in his belly was proof. Nausea overtook his senses, and Sam had to throw himself over the toilet where he emptied the contents of his stomach.

**THEN**

Sam brought the two kittens back to the motel room where he poured milk into a paper bowl, leftover from last night's dinner, cereal. The kittens lapped up the milk in a greedy manner. Sam stroked their backs down to their little tails, enjoying the peacefulness these two little kittens brought him.

He knew that when his brother came home, he would be angry at Sam for bringing the kittens back, and even more angry that he had wandered off into the woods alone and unprotected. But couldn’t he just have these two things in his life, just once?

But it wasn’t Dean that came home first, it was their father. And when John had seen Sam stroking the two small kittens. Their little heads looked up, coy little black beady eyes staring up at him. John snatched up the kittens and started back for the door. Sam chased after him, pleading, screaming, crying. John walked on, kittens in hand.

Dean came back in time to see Sam chasing their father who was holding the two kittens with those pure black eyes. His stomach dropped, and he caught Sam around the waist, holding him back.

**NOW**

From the living room, Dean heard the commotion in the bathroom and quickly made his way down to find his completely naked little brother hunched over the toilet gagging. Dean eased his way inside and rubbed a gentle hand over his brother’s back. The other hand went to hold Sam’s shaggy hair out of his face until Sam was done.

“Can you get me some water?” Sam asked. Dean made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water for his brother. When Dean returned to the bathroom, Sam was propped up against the wall. Dean took a seat beside him, “You alright” he asked. Sam nodded and cuddled into Dean’s side. “Why are you naked?” Dean asked. “Because I took them off. I wanted to see if I could see the baby.” Sam said, lacing their fingers together and guiding Dean’s hand over his belly but Dean quickly pulled away. “Let me start you up a shower. You’re all sweaty.”

Sam felt rejected. His eyes filled with tears. “You don’t want this do you?” Sam asked.

“That’s not it, Sam… No.” Dean said, holding his hand out for his brother to take, Sam did, feeling weak and exhausted from his life. “I’m just…here get in the shower.” Dean was about to leave when he heard Sam start to cry. With a curse under his breath, Dean stripped himself down and got into the shower with Sam, hating himself for making his brother upset. 

**THEN**

“Shh, it’s okay, Sammy.” Dean attempted to soothe his little brother, but Sam continued to sob and tremble in Dean’s arms. “It’s not fair.” Sam cried, “They’re just little baby kittens.”

“No, Sam. They’re not. They are evil, and they sucked you right in. You know cats don’t have pure black eyes; demons do.” Dean tried to explain.

“This is why Dad hates me so much. He thinks I’m evil because I felt sorry for the kittens.” Sam cried harder.

“You’re not evil, Sammy. You have a heart of gold. You're so sweet and innocent. You see good in everyone and everything.”

Back then, the boys often wondered about demons and evil things. They wanted desperately to believe their father, and for the most part, they did. They lived in fear from the unknown and carried knives on them at all times, just in case. It was no way for children to live, and Sam was tired of it. He often watched other kids his age, outside playing ball, chasing each other, laughing and having fun. They all looked healthy with sun-kissed skin, but not him, not Dean. They were pale, they were both thin. They spent days together working out and learning to fight and defend themselves, per John Winchester’s rules. It was no life for a child, but it was theirs, and Sam was tired of it.

**NOW**

Dean slipped into the shower and wrapped himself around his little brother. Sam’s back flush against Dean’s front. “I’m sorry Sammy,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear and placing a soft kiss to the crook of his neck. “I shouldn’t be giving you a hard time. I know it’s not good for your health right now. I just… I feel so confused. I’m scared, Sam. I’m really scared.” Dean tried to explain and for the first time in a very long time, he was opening himself up to his brother.

“I am too.” Sam sobbed. “But, for whatever reason, however this miracle happened, it happened to us. I’m going to keep this baby, and whatever happens between us will happen, or not.” Sam said. His words hitting Dean to his core. He didn’t want to be without his brother, he couldn’t picture it, and the thought of being without him was like a knife to his own heart.

Very gently, Dean’s hand slid down Sam’s abdomen, cupping the subtle pooch of his little brother’s belly. “I’m not going anywhere, Sam. I’m here. I’ll always be here for you and our baby. No matter what, we’ll figure this out together.”

**THEN**

It had taken Dean a while to calm Sam down after their father left with the kittens. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he believed their father about demons possessing the kittens or not. At fifteen, Dean was coming into his own being, realizing things for himself more and more, and the one thing he did realize was that Sam made his world go ‘round. It was also the first time Dean held his brother all night long as a teenager, felt his lips brush against his own skin in his sleep and have his body react to it. It was the first time Dean kissed Sam on the lips in a quick chaste kiss, but it was enough to set off an entire firework display in his head.

That night, their father had left with the kittens, and had not to return for three weeks. During the time, Dean was forced to pick up odd jobs, washing dishes at the local diner for food, and hustling pool for money to keep the motel room paid for. It was also during these three weeks that Dean had learned he had a knack for trash talk and hustling pool. It was the first time in his life he felt like a real adult, and Sam was his number one priority.

**NOW**

Sam turned in Dean’s arms, wrapping his arms loosely around Dean’s neck, “promise me?” Sam asked. Dean nodded, “I promise.” With an encouraging hand massaging at the back of his neck, Dean leaned down to capture Sam’s lips in his. Their heads tilted, tongues twined together, tasting each other. Sam moaned into the kiss at the same time, Dean pushed him against the tiled wall. Hands roaming each other’s bodies until Dean hand enough. He spun Sam around, pushing him face-first into the wall once again, and falling to his knees. Dean ran his hands over Sam’s tight round ass before spreading his cheeks and delving his tongue in as deep as it could go, working him open.

Sam’s legs trembled, and he begged for more, “Please, De. I need you.” Sam begged, body trembling. Dean stood back up, and turned his brother back around, kissing him once more before lifting him up against the wall. Sam’s legs wrapped around his waist. Their bodies moving into each other, blending together, desperate and needy. The water cascading down their bodies, acting as lube, making easier to slide together.

Breathing pitched. Dean’s hips sped up, slapping against his brother’s ass, making them both moan into their mouths. It was too much and not enough and Sam wanted more, and Dean wanted to give it to him. Dean eased them both to the floor of the tub, situating himself above Sam’s smaller body. Their eyes met, and Sam pulled at Dean, wanting him so close. If anyone had looked at them at that moment, they would not be able to decipher who was who. They were so close together, contorted to be as close as they could. Dean thrusting deep and shallow, barely pulling out before thrusting back in. Sam was arching up against Dean, feeling himself lose it, desperately his hands grasped and pulled at Dean, needing him. As he cried out, body arching, ragged and stiff, he cried out as he came. Dean kissed and licked into his mouth, as he felt himself pulse and throb inside his little brother. Sam squeezed himself around him, and soon, Dean spilled himself into his brother, out of breath and panting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this chapter! I am a HUGE animal lover and have several pets of my own. I would NEVER intentionally harm or wish harm to ANY animal.   
> Please let me know what y'all thought of this chapter. I really love hearing what you have to say <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from John's POV.

**CHAPTER TEN**

**NOW**

It wasn’t the longest time that John Winchester had been away from his boys, but it was the first time that he had returned to his boys only to find them naked and sharing the same bed, melted together. He had been disgusted at the very sight of it, angry had washed over him, but he remained calm. It was the first time that he had come back to his boys and left again before they knew he was even there. It was the first time he had learned his boys were committed to each other.

He had also sensed something between them, something big, bigger than he could even understand. It was at that moment that he had been pulled back up to Heaven without warning. When John realized where he was, and who he was staring at, he bowed his head in respect. “Father,” John began, “Why am I here?”

“Because you have discovered your boys.” God said, “There is something you need to know.” John dared look up at his creator, but didn’t question, he knew he would get answers. “John, Dean is just like you, he’s pure, good, a fighter, a hunter, just like you. You did well with him. But you see, when Sam came along, Mary cursed him, not intentionally, but she did. Now my fallen Son, Lucifer, has gotten to him.”

“What do you mean? Sam is in trouble?” John felt himself panic, if any harm came to either of his sons on behalf of Lucifer or anyone else in Hell, he would personally see they meet their end.

“Lucifer is seeking a son to carry his legacy. He can’t create life, per se, but he can taint it and claim it, alter it so it belongs to him. The night Mary died, as you know, Lucifer sent one of his foot soldiers to do his dirty work, but Lucifer’s blood was slipped into Sam’s mouth. Sam ingested that blood; it is part of him, it’s in his veins. Which means that Lucifer owns part of your son. In a sense, Sam's blood has been flooded, over a period of time, with Devils blood, which multiplies in the body.”

“But what does this mean?” John asked, feeling more than anxious at what he was hearing. His gut twisted up with knots and anger. Once he was done here, he was going to find Lucifer and kill him, even if that meant he had to go down to Hell and find him.

“You know your boys are having sex with each other. Do you know why there is an attraction there? It’s because Lucifer set it up this way. He’s playing your boys for his own benefit. He’s made it so Sam’s body will hold and incubate a child. When the child is six months old, Lucifer will come for it, and he will kill your boys to get to the baby, just like what happened with Mary.”

John swallowed, body shaking, mind spinning in thought. This was too much to process, he needed to get out of there, but he needed his father to release him first. “Why are you telling me this?” John asked.

“If that baby is born, it will not be born human, it will be born half Nephilim. It will be strong, much stronger than Lucifer, but that’s what he wants. That’s why he infected Sam with his blood. John, you must kill that baby before it is born.”

John lost his breath in shock. Shaking his head, “No, you can’t ask me to do something like this. You are asking me to kill my own son. I won’t do it.”

“My son, I created you to kill. I did not create you to disobey. You kill Sam, you kill that baby, you still have one son. You let that baby live, and you lose them all. Now go, this is your mission now. You do nothing else, and you do not return home until this job is done. I’ll be watching you, and I will collect you when the task is complete.” God said, before sending John back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know this is a really short chapter, I sowwy!! Might post another chapter to make it up to y'all. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this one, let me know!  
> xo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get to see their baby for the first time and the boys deal with some unresolved conflict.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**NOW**

Sam lay nervously on a cushioned exam bed, shirt pulled up to below his chest, pants pulled down as far as they could go without exposing himself. Jody poured out some cold gel onto his pooching belly before taking a rounded wand and pressing it to his belly. The screen’s picture focused on the view, but as Sam looked, he just saw different shades of gray and black. Dean stood by Sam’s side, holding his hand in support, as a young red-headed girl seemed to be searching for something. Jody was right behind her, also looking at the screen, face tense and brows furrowed together.

“Interesting.” Charlie said, as she pushed her face closer to the screen, “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“And what is this exactly?” Dean asked, feeling more than a little anxious and protective of his little brother.

“Well,” Jody said, “It appears that Sam’s body has a uterus, but he is still very male.”

“But what does that mean?” Sam asked.

“It means,” Charlie started to explain, still searching for something on the screen, “that your body is capable of holding a baby after all. Speaking of, there is your baby now.”

Sam’s eyes instantly adverted to the screen; his mouth dropped in awe. Dean did the same, almost falling over Sam to get a closer look. “It’s so tiny,” Sam said, his eyes filling with tears, which was something he seemed to be doing so much of lately.

**THEN**

John held Dean to his chest as they walked down a long hallway in the hospital. He was four years old. Clutching a small blue polka-dotted teddy bear in one hand and a small bouquet of flowers in the other hand. He was excited to see his mommy but also excited to see his new baby brother.

Finally, they reached a door that was opened just a bit, and John placed Dean on the floor so he could walk on his own. When Dean walked in, he wasn’t expecting to see his mother in bed, the baby cradled up to her chest, one breast exposed, with a small bundle suckling on her. Dean was in shock, and he stopped walking. 

Behind Dean, John scooped him up in his arms, and placed him at the foot of the bed, in front of his mother and his new brother. John then made his way over to Mary, bent down, placed a chaste kiss on her lips, before admiring his new baby boy. “He’s beautiful, just like you,” John said, eyes sparkling in love.

“Hi, Dean. What did you bring?” Mary asked in a soft voice. Suddenly shy, Dean held his hands out, Mary first took the flowers, sniffing them. “Thank you, baby. They are beautiful. And did you bring Sammy a toy?” Dean nodded in response, before finding the courage to finally ask, “Why is he doing that, mamma?” Mary looked down to see where her son was pointing before laughing. “Well, Dean, this is how Mommies feed babies.”

**NOW**

“It looks like a little bean,” Dean said, amazed at what he was seeing, and that little kidney bean-shaped thing he was looking at was his child, that was already starting to push Sam’s belly out, even in the slightest. He had a sudden urge to touch Sam. To run his hands over his belly over that pooch. To kiss his brother, just to hold him close and just be with him.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Sam suddenly spoke up.

“It’s way too early to tell,” Charlie said, “but, I can tell you how far along you are.” It was something neither Sam nor Dean had even thought about. “Looks like you are about eight weeks along,” Charlie said, smiling as she hit the print button on the computer. “Your case is going to be very private. I’ll be working with Jody to monitor you and the baby very closely. Since I am a nurse, I will be on call, whenever you need something or have a question about something you can always send me a text or call me directly. I’ll be doing monthly check-in with you and we can look in on your baby and see how it’s doing.” Charlie said with a smile handing Dean freshly printed sonogram images of their kidney bean-shaped baby.

Dean couldn’t help but stare at the images he was just handed, even though he had just seen them live on the screen. He felt so much love and pride in his chest that he could actually cry. It had felt the same exact way the first time he had met Sam as a baby.

**THEN**

The first time Dean saw Sam’s little face he was in complete and utter awe. Sam was so small and fragile, his skin so warm and pink. Sam had been wrapped up so snug in his baby blankets, a little beanie sat upon his head to keep him warm. Dean could stare at him forever if he could. And the very thought that he was this small human’s big brother was simply amazing to him.

“You wanna hold him?” John asked, and Dean looked up at his father but nodded in agreement. John had situated Dean on the bed, with a pillow under his arms for support. Dean watched as his mother carefully handed Sam over to John, who in turn took Sam just as carefully. John placed a kiss on one of Sam’s chunky little cheeks before passing him off to Dean. John was there to help support the baby in Dean’s arms and verbally directed him on how to hold the baby.

Turns out, Dean was a natural, and couldn’t get enough of his little brother. Very gently, Dean placed a soft kiss to Sam’s small rounded cheek, just as he had seen his father do just a moment prior. The simple act earned him two “awe’s” from both of his parents and a “good boy, Dean, you’re doing great” from his mother. It was the first time Dean realized he felt love because he felt his heart swell with it as he looked down at the small bundle in his arms.

* * *

**NOW**

Later that night after Sam and Dean had gone to bed, the brothers lay on their sides. Dean lay with his left arm draped over Sam’s waist, rubbing at his hip and occasionally down to his stomach. Sam lay in the same position, but his right hand was tracing circles and squares into Dean’s chest. The two were perfectly content, happy even, for the first time in a very long time. However, Dean noticed the pinch between Sam’s brows, and asked, “What’s wrong Sammy?”

Sam shook his head, “Nothing, Dean.” Sam attempted his best smile, but it never reached his eyes. Dean knew better and pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips before asking again, “I can tell something is bothering you. Spit it out.”

With a sigh, Sam said, “Fine.” Rolling his eyes, Sam tried his best to gather his thoughts, because he felt like a crazy person. “You’re gonna think I’m crazy.” That comment earned him a laugh from Dean before he said, “Baby boy, we _are_ crazy. I’m screwing my little brother and got him knocked up, and you” Dean started, but stopped to tickle Sam, “let me do it to you.” 

Sam smiled, “You’re right, but I like it too much to stop.”

“Oh, you only like _it_?” Dean asked before starting to get up and said, “Fine, maybe I should go sleep in the other bed then.

“No! Dean!” Sam screeched, panic and fear overtaking him, and he grabbed at Dean’s shirt to pull him back causing Dean to fall back onto the bed. All jokes aside when Dean realized the panic in his little brother’s eyes.

“Hey, hey. Baby. I’m not going anywhere. I am never gonna leave you,” Dean said, pulling Sam against him to calm him. Sam just cried into Dean’s chest. “Shh… it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, Dean,” Sam sniffled through his tears. “I’m so scared.”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Dean tried to soothe Sam, “the baby is healthy…”

“No, that’s not what I meant, Dean.”

“Okay, well, what did you mean?”

“I just have this feeling like… I don’t know… I know things are going to go bad. I keep having these dreams, the same ones from when I was a kid.”

“They’re just Dreams, Sam. They don’t mean anything.” Dean said. He was beginning to feel frustrated and unsure of how to help his little brother.

“This is why I can’t tell you anything. You write everything off like nothing matters.” Sam was shouting now, and neither of the boys heard the footsteps from down the hallway, nor did they hear their bedroom door open and Bobby clears his voice.

“Boys!” Bobby finally yelled, “Would you two shut the hell up for a minute and tell me what the hell is going on?” Bobby listened to the boy’s concerns. Sam was terrified that something was going to happen to the baby or to him or Dean. He felt out of control, and with the new hormonal pills that Charlie had suggested, it was probably a side effect of the medicine… however, it was way too soon for it to start this early. Bobby didn’t have a choice but to take precautions with Sam. He had mentioned something about having nightmares, about an angel, Dean’s angel to be exact.

“Sammy, I don’t have an angel watching over me. Angels don’t exist because if they do Mom would still be here. We would have grown up brothers. We would have had normal childhoods and done normal things children do. But here we are, and you need to let that shit go. You were frozen half to death; you were probably hallucinating.” Dean snapped, feeling exhausted and angry.

Finally, Sam stomped out of the room and when Dean went to go after him, Bobby stopped him. “Let him go. You both need a break and to calm down. Let him have his space for the night and we’ll figure this shit out in the morning.” Bobby started. “And for Christ sakes, would you be a little more understanding of what he is going through. Would it kill you to just agree with him and hear him out?” Bobby asked, shaking his head as he made his way back to his room, “Damn boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you sooooo much for all y'alls support! Y'all are amazing!! Made this chapter extra long, hope y'all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!! Ohhhh, also let me know if the baby should be a boy or girl and then give me a name you think would be good for the baby, need some ideas!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a little fight.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**NOW**

All night, Dean had tossed and turned. His anger had left him and was replaced with a cold lonely feeling. Sighing, at around two in the morning, Dean made his way as quietly as he could across the hall to the spare room Sam was staying in for the night (at least that’s what he was hoping). Knocking on the door, Dean waited for a response. At first, there was nothing, except some mumbling, and Dean put it down to Sam was probably asleep.

The problem was that Dean couldn’t sleep because Sam wasn’t next to him and the thought of Sam being able to sleep without him hurt, and so he knocked again, this time a little louder. “Sammy, c’mon. I just want to say sorry and I’m an idiot and I want you to come back to bed.” In return, Dean heard some shuffling around the room and then Sam saying, “No! Go away!” There was more shuffling in the room, and Dean assumed Sam had gone back to bed. “Sam… please… I’m sorry. I love you.” There was a muffled, “Mphf” in response. Dean turned, dropping his head and walking back to his room.

**THEN**

John Winchester had gone back to the motel room he had last left his two sons at, finding it empty, John knew where he would find his boys. Bobby was always the _go-to_ person, the one other person he knew his sons could trust. So, John found himself driving towards Bobby’s house to collect his youngest son. He felt sick with guilt and shame at the thought of having to kill his own offspring.

He knew one thing before he did anything he had to talk to his boys. He needed to know the full story. If what his father told him was true, then he had no choice but to kill Sam to ensure the safety of Dean and the public.

**NOW**

Sam hadn’t slept at all despite how exhausted his body felt, his mind was too restless for sleep. He had thought about Dean, and their baby, about Bobby, about their father. Mostly, Sam thought about how good Dean was, about the angel Castiel. He knew the angel was real, he had experienced the light and his goodness. But Sam… Sam was tainted, he had known that, but no one else seemed to listen. He worried that his baby would be tainted too. He wanted to protect the baby, keep him or her safe, but there were so many things going against him. First, he was still just a child himself. He knew that Lucifer would use that against him, he had gone over so many scenarios in his head, his age being the first to cross his mind.

Lost in thought, Sam didn’t notice the window start to open from the outside, nor did he notice his father climbing through the window at first. When he did notice he let out a gasp, “Dad?” Sam had asked, “What are you doing here?”

John stepped closer to Sam who was now out of bed and backed up into a corner between the bed and the wall. It was then that Sam really felt like he was in danger, there was a knock on the door followed by Dean’s voice. But John had responded in a hushed voice so Dean wouldn’t hear. “I just want to talk with you alone. You are going to come with me” John said.

“No! Go away!” Sam said, shaking a little, his voice wavered and he didn’t mean it to come out as quiet as it did. John then lunged for Sam and the two fought a little, but Sam was smaller, and John was a lot more powerful than Sam was. John easily took control and grasped Sam. John covered Sam’s mouth, and Sam realized it was his last chance to get his brother's attention, but all he could let out was a muffled, “Mphf” which was supposed to be " _help"._

“I’m sorry, son, but this is for your own good,” John said before pressing two fingers to Sam’s temple causing him to instantly fall asleep. John, then, carried Sam’s unconscious body out of the window and about half a mile through the woods until he got to his truck. John placed his youngest son in the backseat, handcuffed his hands behind his back and let him sleep while he drove to their destination point.

**LATER**

Four hours later, after a restless sleep, Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom where he emptied his bladder and splashed some water on his face to wake up. He brushed his teeth, and then went down the hall to where Sam had disappeared to earlier.

“Sam, I know you’re awake now, so can we talk about this?” Dean asked, not bothering to knock on the door due to pure frustration. Sam had never been this mad before, and Dean didn’t know how to fix it.

When there was no answer, Dean knocked, just in case, Sam was asleep. He waited for an answer, but it never came. Sighing, Dean decided to leave his brother alone and opted to make him breakfast in bed. Some fresh eggs and waffles with a side of orange juice should do the trick, Dean thought.

When Dean came back with a spare key and a tray full of food for Sam, he smiled to himself, “can’t ignore me anymore, Sammy.” Dean shoved the brass key into the little hole and turned it until the lock gave and the door opened. What Dean didn’t expect was an empty bedroom and a window wide open, with no sign of his pregnant brother anywhere.

Dean started to shake and yelled out, “Sammy” before dropped the tray of food and rushing to the window. Sticking his head out in hopes Sam had just slipped outside for some fresh air but came up empty.

A moment later, Bobby came rushing into the room, “What the hell is going on?” Bobby shouted when he noticed the freshly cooked tray of food all over the floor. “Sam’s gone.” Dean said, to which Bobby replied, “Balls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all. Been feeling really depressed lately. Been fighting with my mom a lot. I just wish I could disappear sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little father/son time.  
> WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE & POSSIBLE DEATH

** CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

** NOW **

****

Sam was slowly starting to wake up, a dull headache pulling him back into sleep until he realized his arms were tied behind his back, and the rest of his body was uncomfortable. Suddenly he felt a wave of nausea, and he sat bolt upright, breathing deep. To his left, John sat staring at him, “I’m gonna be sick.” Sam said, but John was already ready and shoving a bucket in front of him to throw up in. 

When he was done, Sam wanted nothing more than to brush his teeth, have a drink of water, and eat something dry. However, John had other plans and offered Sam a bottle of water, which he held up to his lips. “Rinse and spit,” John said, before taking the bucket and putting it in another room. The thought of his father being nice to him sent chills up his spine, he was acting like a father, but Sam knew better. Something in his gut told him he should be on alert. 

Sam to look around while his father took care of the bucket his father had given him. He did not recognize this place. It was cold, the walls were made of brick, and there were other rooms. In some way, it reminded Sam of a hospital building, and in other ways, it reminded him of a motel room. The room he was currently in had an ugly yellowish-brown tiled floor, indicating that it hadn’t been cleaned in forever. The bed he lay on was a mattress on the floor. Apart from the mattress, there was a desk chair with wheels which John was currently sitting in, again. 

** THEN **

Sam was about four, one of the few occasions that he remembers being with his father and brother together at home and happy. Sam had been trying to ride his bike with training wheels. Meanwhile, John and Dean were not far from him, John was teaching Dean how to defend himself, how to fight. Sam ignored them, John directing Dean and Dean with his “yes sir” mixed together in the air, whipping past Sam’s small ears. He was carefree and happy.

** NOW **

John sat across from him in that desk chair with wheels, just staring at Sam. In turn, Sam felt like a small child, face burning hot under his fathers’ scrutinizing gaze. He wanted nothing more than to get up and run away because he didn’t feel safe. He had always felt safe with his father, but not right now. 

On instinct, Sam wrapped his arms around his stomach, fingers gently grazing over the hardly noticeable baby pooch forming in his stomach. At that moment John leaned forward in his chair and asked, “What’s wrong Sam, stomachache?” 

Sam froze, eyes wide. Did John knows and that is why he took him? Sam had to play this off, he had to so he could make it out of there. “I’m a little hungry,” Sam said, voice quivering and small. 

John snorted, standing up and walking around Sam’s bed, “Yeah. Guess you would be. Pregnancy will do that to you.”

** THEN **

Sam was having so much fun, riding his small red bike, that he didn’t see the large tree branch laying before him. 

It had been on a rare occasion that John had come back from a hunt with presents for his boys. For Sam, it was the bike, for Dean it was a pair of sparring gloves. 

It had been too late, John had seen Sam, smiling wide and carefree, going so fast. Plumes of dirt being kicked up by the tires. John had called out to his youngest son, “Sam, stop! You’re gonna fall!” But Sam, had already hit the branch, his bike and tilted forward, knocking Sam’s small body from the bike and knocking the wind out of his small lungs.

** NOW **

****

Sam felt nauseous again at his father’s words, “dad…” Sam started but was backhanded across the face. Sam lost his breath and fell to his side, his cheek instantly catching fire. “You are filthy and tainted. I knew all along, but your mother insisted you were special. I was so blind back then, I couldn’t see it, but deep down I knew,” John seethed. 

Eyes filling with tears, less at the pain and more at the words coming from his fathers’ lips. Sam opened his mouth in protest, “No, You’re wrong. I’m not...” Cut off, once again, by his father’s large hand coming back down across his face. Sam hissed as his body was thrown in the other direction.The force of the second hit was enough to fling his small body from the bed and Sam landed with a hard thud to his skinny hip to the hard, cold concrete floor. 

** THEN **

****

Sam landed with a thud and a rush of air leaving his lungs, eyes brimming with tears from fear and not being able to breathe. He opened his mouth to call for his brother, but John was there scooping him up in a loving embrace. John placed a hand to Sam’s stomach, “Okay, Sammy, you gotta calm down and focus.” John said, “Remember when we sang to Dean for his birthday, I want you to sing again, _happy birthday to you…”_ John started to sing, exaggerating a breath when needed. Slowly, Sam started following suit, easing air back into his lungs and calming down enough to follow his father’s directions. 

“Good boy,” John said, pressing a kiss to his son’s temple, “Don’t you ever do that again. You gotta pay attention, son.” John said, making Sam cry and sniffle, but hugging him close and scratching lightly at his head to show that he wasn’t mad, just concerned for his safety and well-being.

** NOW **

Sam was beyond terrified as he tried to gather his thoughts on the cold concrete floor. He had never been physically hurt by his father before, yelled at and threatened, sure, what parent hasn’t yelled or said something out of anger to their child? But this, this was something different, this was something Sam had never experienced before, and it scared him to death. 

Sam could hear John’s boot’s connecting with the concrete as he made his way around the bed to where Sam lay crumpled on the floor. “Tell me, Sam, how is it a little fucked up kid like you dug so deep into my son that you convinced him to knock you up?” 

“I didn’t ask for this.” Sam’s voice came out so weak and small, “Dean and I… we just, it just happened. You were never around, and you never let us go out, go to school, have friends. It was bound to happen.” Sam said, feeling something inside him boil and rage. 

“Dare you talk to me like that you filthy, useless, demon whore.” John spat before punching Sam in the face, knocking him limp, then kicked him once in the stomach. Sam couched and sputtered, arms wrapping around his stomach and he screamed out in pain. 

“Wait until Dean finds out the truth about this baby,” John said, punching at Sam once again. Sam coughed up some blood, spitting it out on the floor. His entire body thrummed in pain. As he tried not to think about the pain he felt in his stomach, he worried he already lost the baby. Tears welled up in his eyes as he prayed to the only heavenly creature he knew existed. **_Please Castiel. If you can hear me, I need your help._** It was the last thought that went through Sam’s mind as his eyes slipped shut, and darkness overcame him once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* I didn't do it John did!!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**THEN**

Castiel was not your average angel. Castiel had lived a long time, watched evolution take place. Had plenty of time to ponder his own existence, was sent to Earth to learn and understand the meaning of life. Castiel had fallen in love with the animals that roamed freely. Fallen in love with the feeling of grass between his toes and how rough and soft the sand of the beach felt moving under his feet. He loved the feel of the waves of the ocean crashing against his chest, and how the sun beat down over him. And at night he had loved watching the moon rise high, cascading that bright dull light over sleepy Earth. He loved watching the stars sparkle, like sprinkles in the sky.

Castiel was a unique angel because he was the only angel granted admission to Earth when it first started to sustain life. Castiel watched it grow, loved it, questioned it, began to understand it. Then humans were created, and Castiel began to question life again, began to hate God’s creation. Humans were vile, destructive beings that had no respect for God’s creation, themselves.

That all changed one day when he was given a new assignment, “watch over Dean Winchester” God had told him. “Dean Winchester is the son of John Winchester and Dean is just like his father and must be guided in the same light,” God said.

“Father,” Castiel asked, “what about the younger Winchester? He is also John’s child. Should I not watch over him too?”

“Sam is a complicated being; he is not one of us. He is tainted with Lucifer’s blood. You may watch him, but do not interfere. This will help me to get information on him and what Lucifer is planning.”

“But Father, if the younger Winchester is tainted, even with Lucifer’s blood, doesn’t that make him, still, and angel?” Castiel asked with confusion. In response, God turned to Castiel, shaking with fury, “Lucifer may be an angel, but he has fallen and shunned from Heaven. With Lucifer’s blood running through Sam’s veins, Sam is part of Lucifer’s plan for something bigger. Sam is not heavenly or angelic. He is tainted and evil and we should all be cautious, for Sam holds a special power he has not yet discovered, just like Dean. Which is why I am assigning you to Dean’s case as his angel. He is going to discover his powers soon and he will need guidance from us.”

“And Castiel…” God said, tone warning, “If I ever find out you are interfering or helping Sam Winchester in any way, including getting between John Winchester and Sam, I will personally tear your wings from your back and shun you from Heaving. Then you can go crawl to your precious Winchester you seem to favor.”

* * *

Even with God’s words echoing through his head, Castiel was too curious an angel to stay away from Sam Winchester. Besides, anyone who knew the Winchesters knew that the brothers were a package deal. It was impossible and rare to see them apart from each other, therefore, Castiel kept his eyes on both Winchester brothers. Guiding both in the right direction when needed.

Then, when Sam had run the other day, after finding out that Dean had told Bobby and Jody about the pregnancy, he couldn’t simply turn a blind eye and watch the younger Winchester slip into death. Thinking of how Dean would feel about losing not only his little brother but his love as well, he knew he had to step in. That night, he had saved not only Sam’s life, but the small life forming in his stomach and kept Dean’s sanity intact.

**NOW**

Castiel was standing in the room Sam was taken from, making himself invisible. Watching the scene unfold between Dean and Bobby. Castiel felt a tense pain in his chest, his empathy for humans had intensified with each day spent on Earth. 

There was noise forming in his head, a helpless, pained plea for help. Sam! Sam was in trouble, and he was calling out, praying to Castiel for help. Castiel had already broken the rules once, and if someone was praying to him in a plea for help, was it not his duty to help those seeking it?

It took Castiel less than five seconds to find Sam. In a warehouse office building that had long ago been turned into a makeshift home for John Winchester.

There was a bed in the middle of the room, bolted to the floor. Castiel could see a pool of blood surrounding Sam’s lifeless body. John stood above him fist about to come down on Sam. Castiel took the opportunity to use his power to push John across the room. He had only seconds to act. Rushing towards Sam’s crumpled bloody body, he scooped Sam up and seconds later, he was standing in Bobby Singer’s living room holding Sam to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this was a short chapter but I hope that it was a little intense? Let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**NOW**

Bobby was the first to notice the strange man donning a bloodied trench coat and carrying a lifeless and bloodied Sam. For the first time, Bobby had no words, his throat felt like it was constricting itself and he couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth and let out a strangled “Dean” before reaching for his holster and taking out his gun.

Bobby held his ground with shaking hands, gun pointed straight ahead at the mysterious man. “Who are you and what have you done to Sam?” Bobby asked just in time for Dean to run into the living room, a desperate gasp leaving Dean’s lips, “No, Sammy” Dean cried!

“My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord” Castiel explained before looking directly at Dean, “Hello Dean. I have been assigned as your angel; therefore, I am here to help protect and guide you.”

“Y you’re th the one Sam saw? Yo you’re re real?” Dean stuttered out, losing his breath in the process.

“Yes, Dean. I am real.” Castiel answered, tilting his head in confusion.

“What have you done to Sam?” Bobby asked, gun still firm in his hands.

“Sam prayed to me to save him. When I found him, your father was trying to kill him. I disarmed him and brought Sam here. I thought you’d be appreciative.”

Dean nodded, trying to find words, Bobby in the same state but more with it than Dean was at the moment. “Castiel, right?” Bobby asked, “Yes, that is my name.” Castiel responded. Bobby nodded, “Is Sam…is he… alive?”

Castiel looked between Bobby and Dean, then down to the bloodied boy in his arms, “Yes, Sam is alive. He passed out during the beating.” Bobby finally dropped the gun and pointed to the hallway, “Let’s get him to bed. Dean, you go with… Castiel. I’ll call Jody and get here over here so she can get him checked out.”

Dean led the way down the hallway into their room and allowed Castiel to lay Sam down. Castiel then looked over Sam’s broken body and sighed, “he has sustained a lot of injuries and deep bruises.”

Bobby was walking into the room as Castiel took two fingers and gently touched Sam’s forehead. Instantly the blood, cuts, and bruises disappeared, and Sam looked normal like he was just taking a nap. “I have put him in a deep sleep and healed his wounds.”

“No, wake him up!” Dean cried, stepping forward, and wanting to touch his brother, but Castiel put his arm out to stop him. “Your brother is pregnant. In order for me to check the baby, he needs to be asleep.

“Dean,” Castiel said, “your father was trying to kill Sam and the baby. God believes that Lucifer has some sort of hold over this baby because of Lucifer’s blood running through Sam’s veins.”

Jody arrived just in time to hear Lucifer’s name and almost fainted. She surveyed the room, and her eyes stopped on the man in the trench coat, hovering over Sam who was sleeping on the bed. “Um, Bobby, can I speak to you for a minute?” Jody asked, and Bobby nodded following his Jody into the living room. Bobby quickly explained the entire situation to Jody, meanwhile, in the bedroom Dean asked, “So you can, what, scan Sam to see if the baby is good or evil? If it’s still alive?”

“Yes, Dean, but I don’t have much time. I’m not supposed to interfere with Sam’s life or his fate. Your father knows what I did, and he will report to God what I have done. My father will cast me out of Heaven. I need to do this quickly if I am going to help you.”

Dean nodded, “Do it. Just… Just don’t hurt them, please.”

A flash of bright light that burst through Castiel’s eyes came forward and moved through his body and spread through his fingertips, eyes steely blue. Castiel moved his hand over Sam’s body, head focused straight ahead. His hand hovered above Sam’s abdomen before plunging his hand inside. Dean screamed, and launched himself at Castiel, but fell back at the force of hitting Castiel’s brick-wall like body. Bobby and Jody ran into the room, shock on the face as they stood there watching Castiel examine Sam’s body in a way no human ever could. The illuminating light shining out of him was exquisite, beautiful on an astral level.

When Castiel was done and removed his hand from Sam’s body, no blood, no gapping wound, Sam was fine, in one piece. Castiel smiled over at Dean, “They are both fine, healthy. And the baby is” Castiels words were cut off as Castiel literally disappeared from the room, leaving Bobby, Jody, and Dean shocked, confused, and happy that Sam and the baby were both going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another really short chapter. I'm so sorry about that, but I promise I will make it up to y'all. I'm working on a one shot fic called The End it's a Destiel fic so watch out for that in a day or two. But please let me know what y'all think about this now that you know Sam will be okay.... and where the heck did Cass disappear to? :/


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer likes Sam a little too much and is flooding Sam's dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning before you read this chapter, there is a tense sexual situation in this chapter that may or may not be rape.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**THEN**

Sam was six years old the first time he had a nightmare. It was at this age that Sam had realized he couldn’t rely on his father to be there in the middle of the night to chase the monsters and demons (literally) away. Sam had wandered into his father’s room only to find his father's King-sized bed empty.

Sam wandered throughout the house calling out for his father. When there was no response from John Winchester, Sam wandered down the hall to his brother’s room. Sam peaked through the crack in the door and found his brother sound asleep, bedsheets kicked down to the bottom of the bed.

Sam crossed the threshold into his brother’s room and walked up to the bed only to crawl on top of it, pull the sheets up and cuddle up to Dean wearing one of Dean’s shirts and a pair of underwear for pajamas. His short chubby legs had gotten cold wandering the house with the air conditioner cranked down. He pressed himself up against Dean and shivered, pulling the sheets up to cover them both.

Dean stirred in his sleep, “Sammy,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his little brother and pulling him close in comfort before they both fell asleep.

**NOW**

Sam woke up to the feeling of fingertips running through his hair, dragging along his scalp in the most soothing and relaxing way. His eyes fluttered open and sighed contently against the feeling of Dean’s hand through his hair. “Morning baby,” Dean said leaning down and pressing his lips to his little brother’s forehead. “Morning, De.”

Suddenly, Sam was hit with memories flooding his brain and emotions coming to the surface. Sam sat up in bed, hands coming to rub at his belly as tears flooded his eyes. “Dean!” Sam wailed, “Shh, relax baby boy,” Dean started, “You and the baby are fine.”

“What?” Sam asked, sniffling, “H how do you kn know?” Sam stuttered.

“I’m sorry baby boy, I wish I would have listened and believed you when you told me about Castiel. You prayed to him and he saved you. He was able to heal your wounds and check the baby,” Dean explained. With that, Sam was able to calm down, buried himself as close against Dean as he could manage. “He’s not my dad anymore, De. He can’t be. Not after what he did.” Sam shuddered a full body shake as he mentally recalled what John had done to him.

“I know, baby, I know. I’m sorry about last night too. I should never have let you sleep alone. Never again.” Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement, “never again. Love you, De.” Sam said, before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

**THEN**

It had been three months ago that Lucifer had visited Sam in his dreams. The exact time that he would have conceived his child. He lay asleep, naked, and happily sated resting on Dean's chest. They had fallen asleep, wrapped within each other’s embrace, sheets, and blankets tangled between them.

It wasn’t the first time that Lucifer had showed up to taint his dreams, but it was the first time that he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, having an out of body experience, or if this was terrifyingly real.

The room grew hot, and Dean sat up next to him, eyes glowing red, “Hi Sammy,” Dean said, it was his eyes and the way he spoke that told Sam that this was not his brother, but someone else that looked like him. Sam scrambled up and away from the imposter, backing himself up against the wall.

“You’re not Dean, who are you?”

“Aww, C’mon Saaam. I thought we’d have a better relationship than this. After all, I told you I’d be back.”

“Lucifer,” Sam said, sure of himself, voice cracking and quivering anyway from fear.

“See, you do remember me.” Lucifer said, “Thought you’d like me better if I was dressed up like your brother. Do you still call him your brother, or do you prefer the term boyfriend?”

The dream had ended after Sam had sat straight up in bed, sweating and shivering at the same time, Dean was there to console him, nuzzling his face into Sam’s hair, pressing warm lips along his jawline. Sam sighed, content, and settled back down into the bed, snuggled up with his brother, safe, warm, and loved.

**NOW**

Sam had fallen into a peaceful sleep, one where he was dreaming of a future with himself, Dean, and their baby. They were at a park, a baby dressed in soft yellow lay on its back babbling and playing with its feet. Every so often, the baby would bring a small foot to its mouth and suck on its toes. Sam would look over and gush over his child. Dean was by his side, the three of them laying on a red blanket in the cool summer grass. Dean looked happy as he palmed a hand underneath Sam’s shirt, caressing fingers gliding up and down the small of Sam’s back, baby goo-ing and gaa-ing between them.

Everything was perfect until the clouds rolled in, big rounded droplets of rain came tumbling from the sky and thunderstruck loud and overwhelming. Sam was the first to hear it, the roaring laughter of lucifer.

Suddenly Lucifer was there in front of them. Their baby was no longer lying beside them, but instead, cradled in Lucifer’s arms. “Good Job, Sammy. I always knew all along you would be the perfect incubator for my heir. Your job is done now, Sammy.”

“What are you talking about” Sam screamed out, shaking with anger as he watched Lucifer cradle his baby.

“Remember, Sam. Remember before what I told you. What you let me do.” Before Sam could put up a fight Lucifer was gone, baby and all.

**THEN**

The next time Sam had dreamed, it was almost like his dream had picked up where his last one had left off. Lucifer was standing there, waiting for something, an answer, perhaps, or just standing there, one arm folded over his chest, the other hand rubbing against his chin, a smirk on his face, before he snapped his fingers, “I have an idea!” Lucifer said, eyes bright and filled with joy from coming up with something so clever.

“I know what you want, and I will give it to you, all you have to do is go along for the ride, deal?”

“I wo won’t make any deals with you,” Sam said, nervous and shaking.

“Oh, no? Well then maybe your brother will help you change your mind.”

“No!” Sam shouted as Lucifer walked away into the darkness of wherever this was. At this point, Sam was unsure if he was dreaming, the fear and dread felt so real to Sam that it couldn’t be a dream.

The next moment Dean was coming forward, sprinting over to his little brother who was chained up and he couldn’t remember when that had happened.

“Sammy” Dean cried, running over and embracing his brother, Sam cried and leaned into his brothers embrace, “Dean” Sam cried, trembling in his arms. “I wanna go home, De.”

“You are home, baby boy. When you are with me, you are home.” Dean said, tilting his brother’s chin up and capturing his lips in his. Dean made a low deep moan in his throat and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Suddenly Sam was being pushed back and Dean was so intense and so sure of his kisses, his movements. Sam was dizzy with lust, love, and want that he melted into his brother, let him lead the way. Clothes were off, and suddenly without realizing it, his arms were free and wrapping around his brother. Still, something didn’t sit quite right in his gut, something was off, but Dean’s lips kept his mind occupied, and then he felt the bluntness of the tip of Dean’s cock pushing against his entrance.

Things were happening so fast, and Sam was so lost that he wasn’t sure when things had started to even happen. When had their clothes come off? When had the chains come off? When has Dean ever been this forceful? Sam couldn’t remember but he didn’t have the time to stop it or even voice the words for his brother to stop. Dean was over-powering him, and usually, it would have been a major turn on, but right then with him still feeling terrified, Sam wasn’t sure what was even happening.

Without warning Dean was inside of him, thrusting with intensity, a wide smile spread across his face as he looked down at Sam who was somewhat in shock. Sam had sex plenty of times before, he had always felt comfortable and loved during sex with Dean. Dean made sure to take his time with Sam, make sure he was prepped and ready and that he really wanted it. This time felt so different. Dean was distant, he didn’t take his time, he wasn’t reading Sam like he usually does. _This is all just a dream._ Sam was telling himself, “Is it, though?” Dean asked, as his hips snapped forward, the sound of skin on skin echoed through his head.

Sam felt sick to his stomach and he had to focus on his breathing to calm his nervous stomach and stop himself from puking. “You’re not my brother,” Sam said, body trembling and shaking beneath Dean. “Aw, c’mon Sammy,” Lucifer said, “I - thought we - were having – a - good time,” Dean grunted out between each snap of his hips against Sam’s ass. Before Sam could get away, Dean was fading away, revealing Lucifer in his place. He laughed like a maniac, as he filled Sam up with his cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, posting a little early because I won't be able to post tomorrow. Also I have already posted my new story called The End, y'all check it out if you enjoy Destiel and Sabriel pairings.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional rollercoaster!!!

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**NOW**

Sam sat upright in a sweaty heap of limbs and sheets; bile raised up his esophagus. Pushing Dean off of him, and throwing the sheets off his sweaty body, Sam bolted to the bathroom, threw himself over the toilet and threw up.

Dean woke up as Sam pushed him away and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes listening to Sam run to the bathroom. “Sammy, you okay?” When Dean didn’t hear anything, he got up and made his way to the bathroom to find his little brother in the fetal position sweating, shaking, and crying as he held his stomach. “Sammy!” Dean said, before coming to Sam’s side, “Baby, you need to go to the hospital?” Dean was beyond worried, and the fear was evident in his voice.

“I’m so sorry, De. I didn’t know. I’m so stupid! I didn’t know!” Sam cried, chest heaving. Dean stood there, scared, and confused, he had never seen Sam this upset about something, and Dean wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

“You gotta talk to me, baby.” Dean pleaded, “I don’t know what you are apologizing for, but it’s nothing to be upset over.”

**NOW**

**HEAVEN**

“I warned you,” God said, staring down at Castiel who was on his knees wearing nothing more than his own jet-black wings and the cuts and bruises starting to form on various parts of his body.

“Please father, have mercy.” Castiel trembled the slightest, but it was still noticeable to his father who had created him from the inside out.

“Mercy? Ha! You want mercy after disobeying my orders?”

“Father” Castiel cried! It was of no use. God raised his hands up high, creating a fist in the air from each hand, and then pulling them down towards the floor before taking one hand and shoving it forward away from himself.

In an instant Castiels wings were ripped from his back, blood pouring from the open wounds, and then he was falling, down…down…down.

**NOW**

**Bobby’s living room.**

Dean was waiting for a response from Sam who was currently curled up on the bathroom floor, having emptied his belly into the toilet, and now cried over something that Dean was unsure of. There was a loud noise that sounded like a crash landing that caught not only Dean’s attention, but Bobby’s as well. From the bathroom Dean could hear Bobby yell, “Balls” and on that note, Dean ran out into the living room, “Bobby what’s…” But the sight before him stopped him.

A light shone through the broken ceiling, much like a spotlight over the crumpled broken, bloody body. “Cass” Dean cried out, before coming to the angel’s aide. He felt something inside of him react. It was a strong instinctual feeling, much like he had for Sam without the sexual attraction. It was then that Dean had realized that this was really _his_ angel.

After composing himself, Bobby jumped to action saying, “Come on Dean, help me get him to the couch. They settled Cass on the couch, Dean instinctually tried to shake him awake once again, “Leave him. He’s been through a lot. He saved Sam more than once, it’s time to return the favor.” Dean nodded his agreement, before his brain caught up to him, “Sam” he whispered to himself.

When Dean made it back to the bathroom, to his horror, Sam was no longer there. “Sam!” Dean shouted, but there was no answer, only Bobby’s voice saying, “he’s here” followed by, “what the hell do you think you’re doing, kid?”

With Bobby’s voice ringing through Dean’s ears, Dean made a run for Bobby’s room. Sam was sitting on Bobby’s bed, bathroom door wide open with the light on, pill bottles spread out all over the sink, a few of them were in Bobby’s hand. Dean looked from the bathroom sink to Bobby’s hand and over to Sam, then back over to Bobby, and back to Sam. “What’s going on, Sam?”

Sam had tears streaking his cheeks, his eyes were red and puffy, and he looked completely exhausted. “I caught him in my pills, he had these in his pocket,” Bobby said, handing the pill bottles over to Dean.

Dean looked over the label, not really paying much attention to the name of the medications, but what the warnings were, the three bottles of pills all had one thing in common: **WARNING: DO NOT TAKE WHILE PREGNANT OR BREASTFEEDING. MAY CAUSE MISCARRIAGE.** “Why Sammy?” Dean asked, feeling heartbroken.

Sam turned his head away from his brother and uncle, closing his eyes, he wished he could be anywhere but here at that moment. How was he going to tell his brother who was also his lover that this baby was…

“Taking those medications won’t do anything” Came a gruff voice from the doorway. Everyone’s head turned to see Castiel leaning against the door frame. He looked tired, pale, and weak. Using the door jam as leverage, Castiel pushed himself forward. Weak from the torture and the fall, he stumbled forward. Dean was quick enough and caught him before he could make it to the floor. “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said as Dean helped him to the bed where Sam was sitting. “I didn’t get to finish telling you before.”

“Yeah, um, excuse me, Cass but what the hell was that all about?”

“I warned you that I wasn’t supposed to help Sam in any way. I disobeyed a direct order from my father twice. He pulled me back to Heaven and cut off my wings.”

“Jesus” Bobby said, eyes wide.

“No, Jesus wouldn’t do this. This was God.” Castiel said, matter of fact.

“Sure, if Lucifer is real and angels are real, there is a God,” Dean said. Castiel ignored Dean’s comment and turned to Sam. “You can take all the pills you want. Harm this baby in any way at all, but there is a reason why this baby survived the beating John Winchester inflicted upon you. There he put up a protective barrier around himself. He cannot die.”

“Excuse me. What?” Dean said.

“I think I need a drink,” Bobby said, backing up to lean against the large oak dresser behind him.

“Dean, you are a warrior from Heaven, but Sam, you are different. You are human, taking after your mother. Your blood was mixed with a strong Demon, one created by Lucifer, in turn, your blood is tainted with Lucifer’s blood since you were six months old. That makes you, somewhat of a demon child to Lucifer.”

Sam cradled his head in his hands feeling his stomach tighten and flip, his guts twisting inside of him. He felt so disgusting, so vile, growing this tainted life inside of him. He wanted to throw up, but his stomach was empty and had nothing left to give, as he threw himself over the toilet once again, gagging. Dean was with him in an instant, holding his shaggy hair out of his face, and rubbing his back. “It’s okay, baby boy.”

“It’s not okay, De. It’ll never be okay.”

“Sam is right.” Castiel said, “This baby is strong, I can’t read much, except that I do know this baby was created out of love and there is good inside of him.”

“Him?” Dean said, a smile pulling at his lips, “It’s a boy?”

“It’s a boy,” Castiel said.

“Made out of love?” Sam said, “Are you sure?”

“Why would you ask that, Sam? You think I don’t love you?” Dean asked, feeling a stab of pain in his heart.

“Dean, I was afraid to tell you. At first, I didn’t think it was real, I thought it was just a dream, but it felt so real, and then they kept happening. I was so confused. I didn’t know what to think. All I knew was that this was weird enough without telling you what was going on inside my head.”

“Tell me. I want to know. I don’t want you to think that you have to keep anything from me, ever. I love you, no matter what.”

“Lucifer came to me, but he wasn't him, he was you. I thought it was you. We were… having sex… I thought it was a dream, but it also felt so real. I was so confused, De, I didn't know what to believe. And when he... um...finished” Sam said, lowering his voice, feeling awkward telling the story in front of Bobby and Castiel, “it was no longer _you_ I was looking at, but Lucifer. He told me that all I had to do was hold on for the ride, and when the time came, he would be back and my life would go back to the way it was before." Sam said, tears falling down his cheeks, angry with himself for not speaking up sooner, for not believing what Lucifer had told him, for being so blind and not being able to distinguish dream from reality. 

“In another dream Lucifer called me his **perfect incubator** , the baby was six months old and he came to take our baby.” Sam finished, choking on his tears. All dean could do to console his little brother was hold him, pressing tender kisses into his hairline and rub soothing fingers up and down Sam’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while to write this because I cried. Been feeling a little emotional right now and this chapter didn't help any lol. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know what y'all think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Three months later**

Castiel had made the transition from angel to human, he had spent time learning what Bobby had to teach him and checked up on Sam and Dean often. His favorite time was spent with Jody learning how he could care for Sam during his pregnancy and with Charlie, learning the technology to aid in seeing a visual of the baby, how to monitor the heart rate, and listen to make sure the baby was healthy.

In making the _human_ transformation, Castiel had learned so much. He had struggled, cried, screamed, disappeared, but always came back to _his_ family. Bobby was always on high alert, but Cass found comfort in Bobby. Whether Bobby wanted to admit it or not, he was the fatherly figure, always there for support and guidance and always telling when you needed to improve. Jody was the mother of everyone who walked through the door, including to Castiel.

During on the job training to monitor Sam’s pregnancy, Charlie had introduced him to a Ruby who would also be helping to care for Sam in the house when Jody or Charlie couldn’t be there. It was extra help that the Winchester’s really needed and appreciated because a bunch of guys, hunters to be exact, going through a teenage boy pregnancy was not exactly ideal. Sam’s hormones were running rampant and Sam had been getting sick a lot.

Everything had settled down, Bobby and Jody were spending a lot of time together, mainly because of Sam and the baby. It was nice to see the two of them getting along, talking over dinner. And after, watching Jody wash the dishes, handing each one to Bobby to dry and put away. The two had bumped shoulders in a playful way, a wink and a smile later and Dean could swear he had seen the pink rosy blush of Bobby’s flushed face.

As for him and Sam, well, the two had grown closer than they had ever been. They were afraid to leave each other’s side, and if Sam or Dean were in a room, then the other was not far away. With Sam’s pregnancy progression now at five months, Dean had stuck to Sam’s side, which was either on the couch or in the bed. Dean had been requested on multiple occasions to rub sore and swollen feet, and midnight food runs to the local drive-through for a burger and fries always with a chocolate shake. “That’s my boy!” Dean would say proudly, rubbing Sam’s rounded belly as he wolfed down the food. That was until one night a sharp stabbing pain pierced through his lower back and through his stomach. Sam let out a sharp gasp of air, “Dean” Sam hissed between clenched teeth. Dean’s hand stopped all movements, “Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked concern and fear in his voice.

“I don’t know… I need Jody.”

“Jody and Bobby went to the lake to go fishing. I’ll call Ruby.” Dean said, dialing her number before he could even finish his sentence.

“Hi, Dean,” Ruby said, voice happy as ever to be of help.

“Ruby, Sam’s in pain, it’s the baby. I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay, I’m just pulling up,” Ruby said, before hanging up. Dean raced down the hall and into the living room only to throw open the door and Ruby was making her way into the house and to Dean and Sam’s bedroom.

“Hey, Sammy, shh,” Ruby said, running her hand through Sam’s hair. “Have you been taking the vitamins I brought for you?”

“No, he hasn’t.” Dean answered for him, “He stopped taking them a few days ago.”

“Well, see Sammy. This is your body reacting to not having those extra vitamins. Your body needs them. Dean, would you be kind and go grab my bag from the dining table?”

Nodding, Dean jogged over to Ruby’s bag and brought it back to her. “Now Sam. I am going to give you a shot of vitamins that way it gets in your system faster. It’ll help ease the muscle pain your having.”

Sam simply nodded, body shaking and trembling, he felt like he would die if he didn’t get some relief from the pain. His body tingled in anticipation and he could feel his baby tumbling around in his swollen belly in the same anticipation. He didn’t even wince when Ruby had tied a band tight around his arm. He could feel the needle pressing against his skin and then it was in his vein. His vein swelled with the liquid and about thirty seconds later, his body relaxed, the pain gone, and he slipped into a peaceful sleep, exhausted from the pain, riding the high he got from these vitamins, he was sure that wasn’t supposed to happen.

Upon seeing his pregnant little brother passed out, drool pooling at the corner of his mouth, Dean asked, “He’s never done that before, what happened?”

“His body was tensing up like full-body muscle spasms from lack of vitamins. The flood of vitamins hitting his system was not only a relief to the pain but also put him to sleep. He’ll be fine. Let him sleep. His body is going to be tired.”

When Dean went to settle down beside his sleeping brother, Ruby spoke up, “Um, Dean. I asked Castiel to run a few errands for me, just to pick up a few bits and pieces for dinner. Would you mind accompanying him? I’ll watch Sam.”

“But..” Dean started but was cut off, “No but’s Dean. You need a break. Get out of the house for a little bit. I promise you Sam will be fine.”

With Castiel approving the much needed break for Dean, Cass placed a hand to Dean’s back urging him towards the door.

* * *

Back at the house, Ruby went to work, quickly taking out her bag which contained a very old dirty silver cup. “Okay, Sammy. It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all, I know it's short. I've been struggling big time with writer's block. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it. As always give me your thoughts!! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam struggles with dreams and reality.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**NOW**

When Sam woke up his head hurt and he had a funny taste in his mouth, metallic or something. “Dean” he called out, but was instantly shushed by Ruby’s soft hand, and he settled down. “How are you feeling Sam?” Ruby asked, sitting back.

Sam clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth trying to figure out what that taste was, “I’m not sure. I feel weird and I have this taste in my mouth.”

“What does it taste like?”

Sam tried to think but his brain was too foggy, “I’m not sure, copper maybe.”

“Hmm.” Ruby answered, “That would be your vitamins. Here, this is a little concoction I cooked up; it will help you feel a little better.”

Sam sat up and took the large silver cup from Ruby. With his heightened senses from his pregnancy, the smell made him gag, “what is that? It smells awful!”

“You may think so, but little baby in here,” Ruby said, rubbing her hand over Sam’s small round belly, “will love it.” Just like that, Sam felt his son move around, he smiled down at the sensation in his stomach and took a small sip. Again, it was metallic tasting and red in color, “Is this blood?” Sam asked again. “No, Sam. It’s made with rose petals and other natural nutrients that is good for the baby, it’ll give him power.”

Without questioning Ruby anymore, Sam finished the rest of the cup of metallic tasting liquid. He felt his body start to tingle, and warmth spread over his insides. The baby was happy, content, and they were both full. “Sleep now, your gonna need your rest,” Ruby said, brushing a stray piece of hair from Sam’s face as she started humming.

**THEN**

Sam was twelve years old, six years after his first dream-like reality of meeting Lucifer. Sam was in what appeared to be a cave-like structure, his feet were under Earth, but it also encased him, surrounding him, coolness drifted from each side and it was pleasant against his skin. He had been praying for someone to listen to help him with these vile thoughts he kept having, because how can anyone look at their brother and want to kiss them?

“Heya Sam!” Sam knew that voice, he turned around and there he was, the Devil himself, Lucifer. “I was wondering when you’d come down to see me. It’s been a hot second, you were just, what ye high the last time I saw you” Lucifer said, holding his hand up to around his hip to show Sam’s height. “You’ve grown up, well, kinda.”

“Why am I here?” Sam asked.

“Because you were praying. I’m simply here to help you figure all that crazy shit out in your head.” Lucifer said, hands waving around ask he spoke.

“I wasn’t praying to you.” Lucifer looked hurt, and held a hand over his heart, “Sammy, that hurt.”

“It’s Sam.”

“Spicy in your old age, huh. I like that. Ya know, Sam, those feelings you have for your brother; it only makes sense. Your daddy doesn’t let you go to school, let you out of the house, I mean, come on, you’ve never even looked at a girl before. Plus, you still sleep in the same bed as your brother. Doesn’t help your situation much now, does it?”

“Why do you care?” Sam hissed, feeling his cheeks burn talking so openly to Lucifer about his feelings for his brother.

“Because Sam,” Lucifer said, exaggerating Sam’s name, “I need you to be with Dean. That’s what's going to make you happy, right? Then that’s what I need you to do.”

“Again, why do you care?”

“Why do I care? Why do I care? Well, Sam, I don’t, not really, but you see your brother has an angel directing him and turns out you do too. Yours truly at your service.” Lucifer bowed, smiling as he stood up, “Now, I told you the last time you visited me that I needed you to do something for me. Remember that? Well, you and your brother are part of it. Your soul needs a little nourishing so you can handle this ride though kiddo. I’m gonna need you to drink this.”

Lucifer handed Sam a goblet filled with thick red warm liquid. “I’m not drinking that. I’m not drinking anything you give me. I’m not gonna listen to you.”

“Okay, fine, it’s either you drink, or I get your brother and make him drink while you watch. You pick, Sammy.”

“What will happen if I drink this?”

“You will gain the power your body needs to carry out my plan. Without drinking this, you will succumb to my needs and you will die.”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. There was no way he would risk Dean’s life for his own. Dean always protected him from everything, it was Sam’s turn to protect Dean. “I’ll drink it.”

“Good choice, Sammy” Lucifer said, handing Sam the goblet. Sam pressed his lips to the cup, eyes squeezing shut once again.

**NOW**

Sam gasped awake, the room was dark, but he felt the warmth of his brother next to him. “Hey Sam, shh. It’s okay. It was just a dream. I got you.” Dean said. Sam whimpered and snuggled into Dean’s chest.

“Not a dream.” Sam whispered, “Doesn’t feel like a dream.”

“I promise, I won’t let anything hurt you,” Dean said, kissing Sam’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all, another short one. I'm sorry. Been struggling with being stuck in the house and writing this. Any thoughts on where this should go or just leaving a comment helps! Thank's y'all <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's in trouble and there's only one person who can help.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**One month later**

**NOW**

With Dean and Bobby off on a hunt that shouldn’t take more than a day. Sam sat in the living room pajama’s on and a carton of ice cream on his lap as he watched some random TV show with Castiel next to him staring at Sam in such confusion. “Sam? How is it humanly possible to finish an entire carton of ice cream for the second time two days in a row?”

“I don’t know, but the baby likes it, so I eat it,” Sam said, shoveling in another spoonful of creamy ice cream into his mouth and moaning at the cold melting goodness of it when Ruby came in. “You know what else the baby likes? His vitamins.” Ruby handed Sam a glass of the liquid, Sam glanced over at the cup, licking his lips.

“Sam,” Castiel spoke up, “Didn’t you already have your vitamin drink for the day? It’s not healthy to overdose on vitamins.”

“Ruby has been having me drink these twice a day now.” Sam stated, Castiel looked over Sam’s shoulder into the cup, “What exactly is it made of? It smells like…” “blood” Sam finished for him, “tastes like it too.”

Castiel glared at the cup, then glared at Ruby, she just smirked at walked away, eyes blinking solid black as she did so. Castiel gasped, and right before Sam put the cup to his lips, he slapped the cup away from Sam. The cup went flying out of Sam’s hand, the blood-red colored liquid spilling onto the floor and splashing onto the couch and Sam’s pants. “Cas! What the hell was that for?”

“It’s okay, Sammy. I have more.” Ruby said, pouring another cup and bringing it back into the living room for Sam. “No! Sam, she’s a demon and that’s her blood you’ve been drinking.”

Sam stood up; ice cream carton discarded on the couch. “You’ve been playing me?”

“No, sweetie. I’m simply watching out for the baby’s needs, making sure you will be strong enough to hold that little devil in there, pun intended.” Ruby said, taking a step toward Sam, hand out offering the glass of her blood to Sam. Castiel cut her off, “You will not touch him.”

“Or what? You’ll use that on me?” Ruby said, nodding towards the Demon Blade Castiel suddenly had out and ready to use. Castiel lunged forward, but before he could, Ruby had her hand up, using her demon powers to fling Castiel against the wall, and knocking the Demon Blade across the room away from reach. “But maybe it’s time that Sam tests out his demon powers. C’mon Sam, you’ve been drinking my blood for months. You’re strong. You have no idea how strong you are, and what you are capable of. Send me back to hell. Do it, Sammy” Ruby taunted.

Sam felt the anger inside bubble up, and without really know what he was doing, he had lifted one hand, focused his energy and thought deeply about what he wanted. Within seconds, Ruby’s head fell back, black smoke escaping from her mouth, effectively sending Ruby back to hell. Ruby’s vessel dropped to the floor; no sign of life left.

Castile looked at the body in shock before turning his attention back to Sam, only to find him looking very pale and falling onto the couch where he passed out. Castiel rushed to Sam’s side, placing a hand on his forehead, forgetting that he no longer had his angel powers to rely on and couldn’t gauge what exactly was wrong with Sam. He remembered that he had a cell phone and could call Dean.

On the third ring, Dean answered the phone, “Yeah?”

“Hello Dean” Casstiel said, “I need you and Bobby to come home, now.”

“Is Sam okay?”

“No, Dean…that’s…”

“Cass? Hello…Cass…” Dean asked, but only heard muffled noises on the other end, “Damn it!” Dean cursed, “Bobby, we need to go. It’s Sam.”

* * *

“Castiel. I’ve heard so much about you?” She said, smirking and twirling a blade in her hand, a smirk on her face.

“Who are you? And why are you here?” Castiel asked, standing protectively in front of Sam’s sleeping body.

“It doesn’t matter who I am. What matters is that I can help Sam. Right now, I am the _only_ one that can help Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!!! I think I am out of my writer's block. I know where I am going with my story again. Let me know what y'all think about this. Who do y'all think the mystery person is?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the mystery person is.... *drumroll*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, poor Sam, again.   
> And it's Meg, but can she be trusted?

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

When Dean and Bobby returned home, what they found was Sam passed out on the couch, Castiel standing guard between Sam and a petite brunette woman dressed in all black. “Hello Dean, Bobby” she said.

“Dean, I didn’t let her touch him,” Castiel said, brows furrowed.

“Thank’s Cass” Dean said, his gun pointing directly at the mystery woman, “Now, who the hell are you?”

She smirked, lips tugging into a playful but dangerous smile on her beautiful round face. “I am the girl that is going to keep Sammy dearest and your son alive.”

“Oh yeah? How're you gonna do that?” Dean asked, but the girl only continued to smile, “Answer the question, bitch.”

“Oh, Dean. I like it a little rough” She smiled even more, “The names Meg.”

“Meg” Bobby tasted the name, “Meg, how are you going to help Sam, exactly?”

“Uncle Bobby,” Meg said, turning to look directly at the older male, “Ruby is not who you think she is, she was a demon and Sam killed her.”

“It’s true. I saw it happen.” Castiel confirmed. Meg smiled sweetly at him, winking in his direction. Dean averted his eyes to Castiel for confirmation. Satisfied with Cass’s answer, he turned his sight back to Meg, “Go on” Dean encouraged, wanting to hear more of what Meg had to say.

“Ruby was supplying Sam with her blood to make him powerful, but that would also make the baby powerful. Powerful enough for Lucifer to raise as his son and use him to his discretion.”

“Why?” Bobby asked, one eye twitching with rage at the very thought of harm coming to his adopted grandson.

“Lucifer has been taking souls from Heaven. I don’t know why. All I know is when I died, I was being brought upwards, there was a fight, and then I was being dragged down. There are thousands of kidnapped souls stuck down there. Lucifer has something big planned. You Winchester’s are just another pawn in his game. This isn’t the first time he has tried this, most people who end up pregnant with Lucifer’s child end up dying soon after because the fetus is too powerful; the human body can not sustain such a life.

“Lucifer isn’t fully convinced that Sam’s baby is human or not. He sent Ruby to start feeding demon blood to Sam, to help strengthen and change the human fetus, that is if the fetus was human. If this child is, in fact, Lucifer’s son, then nothing would affect the baby because he will already have the power, he needs” Meg explained.

“Cass, is any of this true?” Dean asked, holding his gun steady, pointing directly at Meg.

“The part about some of the souls not making it or being stolen from Heaven, yes, it’s true.”

“What the hell is Lucifer doing with all those souls,” Bobby asked?

“And, if Lucifer needs these souls, how did you manage to get away,” Dean asked?

“I did it with the help from another demon who is trying to put Lucifer away for good, he wants Hell to change for the better. He sent me out here to help.” There was a quiet that overtook the room. Dean and Bobby didn’t move, guns still drawn, Castiel standing guard over Sam’s body, and Meg standing there offering a way out, but she was a demon, she was not good. Ha! The thought that God could be evil, to use a father to kill his own sons if needed. “Look, I saw your fancy little demon cell. There is no way I can get out of there. Lock me up until Sam wakes up. If he’s doesn’t need any more blood you can send me back to hell, but if he wakes up feeling weak and sick, he’s going to need more blood. His body is already addicted to it, and it is way too dangerous to let him come off of it cold turkey. It would kill the baby.” Meg said.

Dean and Bobby looked at each other as if coming to a silent agreement, Bobby took Meg by the arm and locked her into the make-shift demon cell Bobby had created.

**Later that evening**

Sam groaned, stretching as his eyes fluttered open, his lungs expanded, and his stomach stirred. Though he had just woken up, he felt exhausted, his limbs felt wobbly and heavy, and it was anything but satisfying as it would have been if Dean had made him feel that way. Instead, there was a deep pressure in his stomach, and an ache in his bones told him that something was off inside him.

Groaning again as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching his arms high above his head, he felt his stomach rumble with hunger and dizziness over-take him. Sam smiled down at the small baby bump that had formed. He recalled reading the baby book that Jody had given him, that dizziness was normal during this stage of pregnancy along with his back hurting and heartburn, which he was lucky enough to not have had yet.

Smiling at this belly bump, Sam began caressing his stomach, humming softly as he recalled more details of the book that had stated, at this stage the baby’s lungs were formed, along with the other vital organs. Fingerprints and toe prints were also formed at this stage the baby is as long as Zucchini and slightly smaller than a head of cauliflower. “I know, baby boy, you’re hungry. Let’s get you something to eat.”

When Sam got up, he felt the dizziness increase, and he reached for the wall to balance himself. He had been dizzy before but not this intense. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling as though he would pass out, soon, the entire room started to move with him, and he felt his legs give way to the movement. His body hit the floor, as he blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby makes a decision on Sam's behalf, and Dean isn't sure how to feel about it.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**THEN**

It had been an exceptionally hot summer and the boys were restless. With no school to keep them occupied during the day and cheap motel rooms with no pools and crappy air conditioners, John was going a little crazy. There wasn’t much to do in the monster field, things were abnormally quiet, but it gave him some much needed downtime, except that his boys were being loud and obnoxious as they rolled around the floor wrestling.

“Hey, boys. Look, why don’t you go out and play or something, get out and get some fresh air. Here. Run down to the convenience store and get yourselves some snacks or something” John said, handing the boys twenty dollars, and sending them on their way. The store was located three miles down the road, and at twelve years old, Sam didn’t really see any problems with that. He felt giddy, excited, hyper with the thought that he could go out with his brother, have some alone time with his steadily growing feelings that were taking over his young pre-teen body.

**NOW**

“I don’t know, Dean.” Bobby said, scratching his head, “If Meg was going to hurt Sam, she would have done it. She knows Castiel does not have his grace, she could have taken him down easily.”

“But she didn’t. I know. But Bobby, I can’t trust her. If our baby did belong to Lucifer” Dean said through gritted teeth, “Don’t you think there would be other signs, like… I don’t know, storms, wars, electrical mishaps, _something_ that would tell us a Nephilim was going to be born?”

“Son, regardless if this is your child or Lucifer’s or God himself, this is Sam’s child. Sam is a part of you, it’s going to be your child too. Family doesn’t end in blood, boy, you remember that. You think you and Sam would be here if that’s all that mattered?” Bobby rubbed his tired eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Dean realized how worn out Bobby actually was.

**THEN**

For the first half-mile, Sam had jogged, skipped, and ran ahead. Finding no fun in doing this alone, for the next mile, Sam was skipping circles around his older brother who did not find it funny. “Sammy, you're going to make yourself sick. It’s too hot to be doing that, plus we still have to walk home, you're going to wear yourself out, and I am not carrying you.”

“C’mon Dean. Don’t be like that. It’s fun.”

“You think this is fun?” Dean scoffed as he swatted away some pesky fly that kept buzzing around his sweat ridden head.

“Well, no. I think there are many other things that we could be doing that would be more fun than this, but we're here, so I’m gonna make the best of it.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that, Sam?” Dean asked, tilting his head to the side, Sam watched his eyes grow a shade darker as they stared at each other for a moment. Sam felt his stomach drop, his veins burn a little, and he didn’t understand what was going on. Sam smiled as he stopped walking, Dean just a few steps ahead of him at this point. It was the perfect opportunity! Sam ran full force at Dean’s back before jumping up and locking his thin gangly arms and legs around Dean’s neck and waist. They giggled as Dean asked, “So Sammy, this your idea of fun?”

**NOW**

Castiel guided Meg by the arm into the room he was told to place Meg in. He kept his head forward, did not speak, but he did listen, mainly because Meg wouldn’t shut up, and his voice was soothing to listen to. “You know, Castiel, that Sam is going to run out of juice and when he does it’s not going to be pretty. He needs demon blood to keep himself and the baby alive, for now,” Meg stated. “But you already know this, you were an angel after all.”

“Shut up. You will only remain alive until Dean no longer needs you.” Castiel said as he pushed Meg into the small room that was decorated in sigils as well as a demon trap that was located on the floor. Before Meg fell into the trap, she turned to Castiel, “I am not here to work against you. I came here willingly because I want to help. I still know what it feels like to be human.” Meg looked from Castiel to the demon’s trap, and back to Castiel as she willingly stepped into the circled sigil.

**THEN**

On the way home, Dean had noticed that Sam was lagging behind, but didn’t say anything. At Sam’s age he had been going through mood swings and at times fell behind both him and their father. John would often turn around and yell at Sam to hurry up because if something big and scary came for him he was too far away to protect. And though Dean tried to give Sam some space he still felt like a protector to his little brother and couldn’t help but turn around to check on his little brother several feet behind him.

“Come on Sammy,” Dean shouted and grew worried when he watched Sam stumble a bit.

“De” Sam whispered, Dean was already jogging to his little brother just in time to catch him as he stumbled again and lost his balance. When Dean caught his little brother, he was horrified to feel the sweat-covered thin frame and soaking wet clothes. Sam had been bouncing around and running ahead of him for several miles and now that they were on the way back Sam hadn’t asked for any water to drink, knowing that what they bought had to last them until their father allowed them to go back out.

“I feel sick,” Sam said right before he gagged and threw up on the side of the road. Despite the perspiration, Sam’s skin was cool and clammy. Once he was finished throwing up, he curled up, “De, my legs hurt, and I have a headache.” Sam cried, and Dean tried to soothe his little brother by offering him some water, which only made Sam choke. “We have to get you someplace cool.” Dean said, “Come on, I’ll carry you.”

**NOW**

Castiel left Meg and walked back to Sam’s room just to check on him. Though he was no longer an angel, it was still in his nature to care and check on people. However, looking into the room he could see that the bed was empty, and “Sam, no, Sam!” Castiel called, as his eyes settled on the crumpled form on the floor that was Sam.

Instantly feeling the healer in him take over, Castiel picked Sam up and placed him on the bed. Instinct kicked in, and he pressed two fingers to Sam’s temple focusing his energy into Sam, but nothing happened. Castiel tried again, but nothing happened.

“Dean. Bobby. Come quick” Castiel called out.

When Bobby and Dean arrived in the room, they noticed the pained expression on Castiel's face, “What happened?” Dean asked confused.

“I came to check on Sam and found him on the floor passed out. He must have woken up and tried to walk but passed out again. I tried to heal him, but I forgot I don’t have my grace.” Castiel’s shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Bobby squeezed Cass’s shoulder and said, “It’s okay Cass, you did good.”

“I know neither of you are going to like what I’m about to tell you, but it’s for the baby’s and Sam’s benefit. Meg is right. Sam’s body has already become addicted to the demon blood and in order for him to survive at this point, he will need to continue to receive that blood. Meg is willing to be a donor.” Castiel said, sadly meeting Dean’s eyes and seeing tears fill them.

**THEN**

Dean veered off the road in between the trees where the ground was covered in moss and branches from fallen trees and. The sound of water rushing by splashing against rocks and branches caught Dean’s attention, it must have been a creek. So, Dean carried Sam’s small frame towards the sound where he found a small creek and quickly worked to undress his brother before he did the same to himself, and submerging both of them in the cool crystal-clear water.

Sam gasped at the feeling of the cool water touching his clammy skin. Instant gooseflesh bubbled and pricked over his skin at the sudden coolness to his skin and he shivered in a full-body shake. “Dean” Sam chattered, but Dean did not say anything, just held him close to him, and let the water submerge around their bodies.

“You need to drink some water to rehydrate yourself,” Dean said after and brought the still cool bottle to his brother’s lips until Sam had finished drinking almost the full bottle. “Next time, you should listen and drink something.”

**NOW**

“What will happen if Sam doesn’t drink the demon blood, Cass?” Dean asked, as his thumb caressed his brother’s cheek. Castiel sighed, “He and the baby will die, Dean.”

“Dean, we don’t have a choice here,” Bobby said, “I’m not gonna let that boy die” Bobby turned around and left the room. No one needed to be told that Bobby was going to retrieve Meg for her blood. The thought that this is what Sam needed made him sick to his stomach. Knowing that their baby was being poisoned by demon blood made him want to kill.

When Bobby returned with Meg, Dean stood up and rushed at her, pinning her against the wall, knife to her throat. “I swear if you hurt him or my baby or do anything that will put either of them in direct danger, I will kill you.”

Meg smiled, “You should have thought about that before, Dean. Sam is in danger now, and I am the only one that can help him, so let me help.” Meg held her hand out, waiting for Dean’s knife. “I’m not giving you a weapon you crazy bitch,” Dean said, giving her an irritated look. “Fine, then cut my arm, go into the vein,” Meg instructed, showing Dean where to cut.

When Dean made no move to do as Meg asked, she tilted her head glaring up at Dean. “You want your brother to die? Or should I say your boyfriend and baby to die?”

“Why do you want to help him? What is in this for you?”

“I told you, Dean. I still remember what it feels like to be human. I was never meant to become a demon, but it happened. I was told if I do this, I could get my admission into heaven and go where I belong. It was my choice to come and help him, no one forced me.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Dean asked.

“You don’t. You’re going to have to trust me.” Meg said, “Now cut me.” Meg held up her arm once again, “The longer you wait, the more blood he will need to take in. The longer you wait, Dean, the further into his coma he will fall. Now cut me or give me the knife so I can save him.”

Dean hesitated only a second longer, then dug the knife deep into Meg’s stolen flesh, she winced as the knife sunk in. Blood started pooling instantly to the surface, “Okay, Dean. Enough.” Meg said, pulling her arm away, and rushing over to Sam’s unconscious form. She cradled his head in her good arm and brought her bleeding arm up to his lips. “Okay, Sam. Time to wake up now.”

Seconds after her blood entered into his mouth he moaned, body twitching, and finally, his eyes fluttered open. It was pure, raw instinct that had kicked in as Sam sucked more blood into his mouth, moaning as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. “Good, Sam, that’s good” Meg cooed, petting his head as she removed her arm. The wound healing itself as the skin mended back together.

At the end, Sam felt better and had gained enough energy back to walk on his own. Meg had been placed back inside the demon trap, and Bobby had called Jody to update her on what had happened. Dean was facing something he wasn’t sure how to feel about. The one thing he did understand was that his brother needed him to be strong and supportive because the following months to come were going to be a hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope y'all are doing alright. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I made sure to write it extra long because my dad has challenged me to stay offline for one week starting tomorrow. If I do then I will get money, so I won't be posting again until next week. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and let me know what y'all think.  
> xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness doesn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter y'all!   
> I won my bet, found my Dad using the internet on his phone and he forfeit. I got some money out of it!!  
> Also, WARNING: TEAR JERKER!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**NOW**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Sam was now eight months pregnant with a very heavy pregnant belly protruding in front of him that held cartons of ice cream and other delicious foods; along with his daily dose of demon blood. It was very hard for Sam to carry the weight around for no more than a few minutes before his legs and back would start to cramp and spasm.

It was jody’s rule to have Sam on bed rest. He was only allowed to get up when going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and shower. Sam had started getting rather anxious during this time. It was when Dean was next to him in bed, bodies bare and on display and touching that Sam was able to relax. However, Dean had yet to be home for two days because he had gone on a hunt with Bobby. Supposedly there had been a sighting of John somewhere two towns over. Dean had seen red and wanted to confront his father and the only way Sam agreed as if Bobby went with him and protected Dean. Bobby agreed, and they were off.

The problem was that it was supposed to be a quick trip, and two days later, Dean and Bobby still weren’t home. Course, Sam wasn’t left alone, he had the help of Castiel and Meg. Lucky him! Over the last two months, Meg had gained everyone's trust, more so, Castiels than anyone else. Castiel had taken a liking to Meg, and vice versa, now the two had been almost inseparable. Currently sitting on the couch with Meg straddling Castiels legs with Castiels hands roaming over her thighs and back. Sam scoffed as he watched the two making out, not wanting to see anymore and feeling tears prick his eyes and the deep pain of missing Dean. Sam hulled himself up, hand pressed to his back for support and waddled across the room with every intention of going to bed and sleeping for the rest of the day, or at least until he was hungry again.

“Sam.” Castiel called out in the middle of kissing Meg, “Where are you…going?”

“Away from…Ah!” Sam cried as pain flooded his back and belly, enough to bring him to his knees.

“Sam!” Cass and Meg cried as they rushed to his aid, however, a powerful force overcame both of them and they were shoved to the other side of the room.

When Sam looked up, he was shocked to see his father standing before him. “I can’t let you do this, ruin your brother’s life, and the world as we know it. You know as well as I that child is an abomination. I have to put an end to this before it’s too late.”

Castiel shouted at John to let him go, let them all go and just leave them alone. All that earned Cass was a power shot to the head, knocking him unconscious. Meg was nowhere to be seen, leaving Sam to face his death alone.

Tears flood down Sam’s cheeks as he cradled his pregnancy swollen belly and mentally begged Dean to come to save him at the same time as he mentally said his goodbyes.

Before Sam could register what was happening, he felt something sharp and searing pierce into his chest. Blood bubbled up into his esophagus and into his throat until it pooled in his mouth and spilled out over his lips in a cascade of red.

“I’m sorry, son,” John said, cradling his youngest son’s head, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head right before Sam fell backward.

**LATER**

Dean and Bobby made it home to a very quiet and dark house which was very unlike how it normally was. “Sam, Cass” Dean called out. Dean and Bobby looked at one another before taking out their guns and walking through the house. Panic engulfed them both when they came across the living room to find a large puddle of half-dried blood.

“Sammy” Dean shouted as his heart rate speed up. No answer, and so he continued down the hallway. There was a single light on coming from Cass’s room. Bobby was the first one to enter into the room and came to a stop, legs buckling at the sight before him.

Dean was the next one to come into the room, and like Bobby, his breathe was taken away, his legs buckled and he fell to the floor screaming in agony as he glanced upon the dead and bloody body of his brother.

Cass sat at the end of the bed, hands, and chest bloody from where he had carried Sam’s body. Cass opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His voice felt broken and rough like sandpaper from screaming out. Meg was gone, John was gone, Sam and the baby were dead.

“This was John, Dean. I’m so sorry. It all happened so fast; we didn’t have time to react. Meg and I tried but…” Castiel cried then, “John was faster and stronger. There was nothing I could do. He killed Meg too.”

“He killed my son” Dean sobbed, “THAT WAS MY SON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So FYI, Dean yelling at the end about the baby being his is because he realized that if Lucifer was the father the baby would have been strong enough and detected the murder and therefore would have protected Sam against the threat of death.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta read it.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**HELL**

Meg walked down the long corridor-like hallways that were decorated in dark decay and lit with lanterns and candles hanging from the walls. She had a mission, given to her by the king of hell himself, and she had failed. She had ruined her one opportunity to get into Heaven, and now she had to face the consequences, not to mention she had fallen madly and head over heels in love with an exiled angel. Nothing had been working in Meg’s favor, but now she was going to do what she had to do in order to make things right.

“Crowley” Meg shouted as she marched through the large double wooden door with iron knobs.

“Meg, so nice of you to drop in. What the hell is going on? I gave you specific instructions…”

“I know. I know! I didn’t know this was going to happen, I mean… I knew it was going to happen, but I didn’t know it would happen like this.”

“Shut it!” Crowley flicked his eyes towards the other side of the room, and Meg instinctively followed his line of sight. “Oh, no,” Meg said, tears filtering in her eyes. “You did exactly what you were supposed to do except fall for that fallen angel.”

“What about Sam?” Meg asked, “What about the baby?” Meg looked down at the dead limp pregnant body of Sam Winchester before flicking her eyes back up to Crowley, King of Hell. Crowley smirked, knowingly. “I’ll take care of the moose. You go back up there settle down close by the Winchesters and be ready. I’ll let you know what you need to do when the time is right.” Crowley said, pointing upwards, “Now go, and stay away from Castiel for now. Your head needs to be clear.”

**Heaven**

Falling to his knees in tears, John Winchester kneeled before an empty throne. John had returned to Heaven looking for comfort and guidance after killing his youngest son mentally destroying his oldest. Now, his creator, his father was nowhere to be found to offer him consolation for his pain.

John stood up, screaming and took a swing at the throne that often held his father. The throne in white cracked down the middle, splitting in half. John turned and left the room, unsure of where to go and what to do anymore.

**UNSPECIFIED LOCATION and TIME**

Sam Winchester stirred, sighing contently for a moment before his eyes fluttered open. He was confused and his first instinct was to touch his belly to make sure his baby was alright. Panic erupted when his hand ran over a smooth, flat surface. A gentle hand fell to Sam’s shoulder, “It’s alright” came a strong woman’s voice which he did not recognize. He looked up into the narrow face of a curly redhead with bright red lips and fierce eyes. She wore a long green dress that was very elaborate for a normal civilian.

“You’ve been asleep for a wee bit.” Her accent was strong, and one that Sam had never heard before, but he ignored that for more pressing manners, “Where is my baby?”

“Oh, the wee lad is right over here, sound asleep.” She said with a soft smile,   
You should rest while you have the chance.”

Sam started to swing his legs over the bed, only to realize he couldn’t, he was suddenly overcome with pain and looked down beneath the sheets and the large tee he had stolen earlier from Dean. He saw a large cut that stapled shut across his lower abdomen right above his pelvis from one side to the other.

“Give me my baby,” Sam said, feeling anger and confusion swell and push him.

“Very well,” she said, and sauntered over to a wooden cradle, bent down, and scooped the baby into her thin arms and placed the small bundle into Sam’s arms. Sam’s breath was stolen as he cradled and looked over his new-born baby for the first time. Sam took a moment to count ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, two ears, one perfect little nose. The baby’s skin was a rosy pink, and eyes so blue it made Sam dizzy with love. Tears filled Sam’s eyes, wishing Dean was there with him to savor this moment together. “Where’s Dean?” Sam asked, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

“He is safe, you, on the other hand, you need to be protected for now, until we can figure some things out, hmm. By the way, what's the babe's name?"

“Jack. His name is Jack. Who are you?” Sam questioned.

“Oh, sorry dear. I am Rowena, a witch. Now, I’ve been working on a spell to make you heal faster and to take that scar away. I thought you’d want proof this was all very real so I didn’t perform the spell right away” Rowena explained.

“Where are we?”

“Someplace safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thoughts?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**NOW**

Overcome with grief, Dean had locked himself in Castiel’s room with his brother’s pregnant body. He had cried so much that he no longer had any tears left to cry, though he tried. He had exhausted himself, so much so, that he had curled up around Sam’s body, legs covering his brothers, hand pressed to the most extended part of his belly. It all felt wrong. He could no longer feel his brother’s breath, could no longer feel his son kicking and moving around, could no longer feel the extreme warmth radiating from his brother’s skin. It was all too much, and it was killing him. “Sammy” Dean said, voice squeaking out in a mournful cry, “Tell me what to do? I don’t know what to do. I can’t… I can’t do this without you.”

“Well, if it isn’t the famous Dean Winchester!”

Dean was snapped from his heartbreaking thoughts when he turned towards the unfamiliar voice. The voice belonged to, not a man, and an angel. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he did, he could feel it. “Who are you and what do you want,” Dean asked aggressively, feeling overly protective and vulnerable at the same time.

“I’m here to help you out of your misery. Because I am here to help, well, not that I have much choice in the matter.” The angel said waving his arms this way and that and rolling his eyes for dramatic effect. He smiled at Dean, a genuine but somehow still mischievous smile.

Dean arched an eyebrow at the angel and watched as he brought one hand up and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Sam’s body was gone, and he was in a different place, a bar. And Dean looked longingly at the multiple bottles lining the mirrored wall. “Hmm, maybe not the best place, let’s try this again.”

Another snap of the angel's fingers and this time they were in a hotel room, complete with a white shag carpet, and an oversized bed with a red leather couch. It was trashy, a place someone would bring a date for a quick fuck and then leave. But, it was still classy, and the place had to cost a pretty penny. Dean ignored that thought and turned his attention once again to the angel.

“Thought we should have this conversation in private. Name’s Gabriel.”

“I know who you are,” Dean said, “you’re the trickster from my childhood. You’re the one who would always get me and Sam into trouble.”

“Well, daddy dearest wasn’t letting you two have any fun. I couldn’t miss out on Uncle duties. Besides, you two had fun when I came around,” Gabriel said with a wide grin. When Dean didn’t respond, and the room grew silent, Gabriel said, “right. Let’s get down to business.”

“Yeah, what business exactly?” Dean asked, rubbing his head, feeling the weight of his grieving giving way to a stress headache. All he wanted to do was crawl back in bed beside his brother and cry himself to sleep.

“Here, let me,” Gabriel said, pressing his hands to the side of Dean’s head to make the pain go away. Dean blinked, and looked up at the angel, “Thank you,” he said.

“You know who your father is, Dean? He’s a soldier to God’s army, an angel with a purpose, to be used at whatever the cost for God’s work.” Gabriel said, suddenly sipping on a glass of wine that seemed to have come from nowhere. “God has been ruling Heaven for its entirety, even locking away his sister in fear of being kicked off the throne. Do you have any idea why Lucifer was expelled from Heaven?” Gabriel asked.

Dean looked dumbstruck for a moment, everyone knows why Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, “It’s because he wanted to be worshipped more than God. He was greedy, and God cast him out.”

“That’s what God wanted everyone to believe, but it’s simply false,” Gabriel said, “The truth is that Lucifer loved God so much that he helped put his Aunt away forever so God could rule Heaven alone. Lucifer was a good son, did whatever God told him to do when he was told to do it without any questions. That was until he overheard God planning for Lucifer’s execution.

God was getting tired and his angels were gravitating to a Lucifer, who was younger, had new ideas, was more persuasive than God. My father, God, did not like that. God knew that none of his other sons wanted anything to do with the throne, we were all content following God’s orders, though some of us like Lucifer began to question God, as did I. God wanted to be in control of everything and knew that if Lucifer continued to befriend God’s Heavenly creations then my father would be out of a job,” Gabriel explained, sipping some more of the divine red liquid into his mouth.

“My father called upon me to help cast Lucifer out of Heaven. My baby brother, whom I loved, I was to be the one to rip his wings from his back, but I couldn’t do it, so I ran. I ran away and left Lucifer defenseless and I allowed my Father to cast Lucifer out of Heaven forever.

“After, Lucifer changed, he became angrier and angrier. I didn’t realize what was happening at first, but I knew I didn’t like it. I was confused as to where my loyalties stood. I had to leave to clear my mind. When I finally did, I went to visit my brother. He had created a new world, one that my Father deeply hated because it was created with the world's rejects and misfits, the ones that were not accepted into Heaven for various reasons.

“Lucifer was smart. He knew what our Father was up to and I didn’t want to believe him. It took millennia to get to this point, Lucifer knew he had to wait, he had to be patient.”

“Be patient for what?” Dean asked.

“For the right person to be born, though he had tried several times before. It didn’t work out. Lucifer needed a human strong enough to carry his child. If he could not enter Heaven, he would create, raise, and teach his child about what was happening in Heaven. His child would be a soldier of Hell, and that child would be strong and capable of battling against God and defeating him. That child would claim the throne and put Heaven back the way it was always supposed to be,” Gabriel said.

“That human was Sam?”

“My Father created many other soldiers, however, John was God’s favorite toy. Allowing John to have a life on Earth and even start a family was exactly what Lucifer was waiting for. Lucifer knew that the right human had to be half-angel. However, that human also needed to half the right angel mix in his blood, that’s why Lucifer infected him with blood. It was to keep him safe, to build his strength up for the day he would carry his child.”

Dean took a deep breath, hating everything he was hearing. Feeling betrayed and disgusted at the world they grew up in. Why them? Why Sam? Why, why, why? It was a merry-go-round of false hope and love, and it was because John Winchester was God’s favorite soldier.

“I know this doesn’t seem fair,” Gabriel said, “But everything happened exactly the way it was always meant to happen.”

“That’s bullshit. You people can’t just barge into someone's life and pull strings to make that person do whatever you want whenever you want. Sam was pure and good and so full of life and love. He had so much to give and you took that away.” Dean was screaming now, lungs heaving and ready to burst at any moment, “You took my son away.”

“No, Dean. We didn’t take Sam the way you think we did. We had to make God believe that John followed through with killing him. It was an important play. God sent John to kill Sam and the baby because God feared for his life, he knew Lucifer was planning something like this. God has now fled because he knows that John did not kill Sam. God doesn’t know where Sam or the baby is and he is fearful. I’ve come here to inform you because you have access to Heaven. You are an unknown face to the angels. They wouldn’t suspect you. You also have a mission to do.”

“Me? Why? I don’t want to take part in your plan. All I want is to have my brother back, alive and healthy.”

“Sam is alive, Dean. He’s alive, and so is your son, and I can take you to him, but you have to do one little thing to ensure your brother’s safety, first.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked, ready to carry out anything asked of him if he could be with Sam again.

“You must find John Winchester and kill him. You do that one thing and I will reunite you with your brother.” And with a quick snap of his fingers, Dean was back in his at Bobby’s house in Castiel’s room, no trace of Sam to be found. He only had one thing on his mind. Killing his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, this story is complete!! I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.  
> I will be working on the sequel soon, and that will be called Twenty and a Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there is the first chapter, what do ya'll think? Please let me know! :)


End file.
